Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to not Suck Shit at Writing - BNHA
by Minipa
Summary: In this instructional piece, virulent critique will be done on all sorts of Fanfiction tropes, cliches, and other pet peeves. Examples will be given where names of stories and the author responsible will be mentioned. Join me in this quest to find out just why and how stories such as: harem, god-Like, bash, and grammatically horrible stories plague the most favourited. BNHA Edition
1. CH1 - Introduction

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

 **Hello! This will be sort of a spin-off to my original series 'Minipa's Trope Discussions and how to not suck at writing!'**

 **However, instead of regurgitating the entire thing and changing some of the specific tropes from Fairy Tail to Boku no Hero Academia (people actually do this for extra views), I will be making this particular piece dedicated to the Boku no Hero tropes and some of the observations I had with it's stories.**

 **I will not be going in detail about things such as the Mary Sues or general OC traits - for those of you interested, please read the original.**

 **…**

 **I have also created the forums 'Tropes Discussion and Bashing'! Join up and let's talk!**

 **The link won't post completely so just add the following link to the default fanfiction website. myforums/Minipa/5465876/**

Trope Discussions discord! (https):/discord.(gg)/7c4gJST

 **Check out my Youtube video series for the Trope Discussions - my channel: Minipa! First part of many released!**

 **Table of Contents:**

 **Chapter 1 - Introduction**

 **Chapter 2 - Izuku Tropes Part I**

 **Chapter 3 - Izuku Tropes Part II**

 **Chapter 4 - Original Characters**

 **Chapter 5 - World Building: The Tutorial**

 **Chapter 6 - Story Building: The Tutorial**

 **Chapter 7 - Story Building: Izuku has a Quirk part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ IN 1/2 PARAGRAPH SETTING FOR BEST SPACING!**

 **Full link cannot be posted but add this to the default Fanfiction link: s/12714137/1/Minipa-s-Trope-Discussions-and-How-to-Not-Suck-Shit-at-Writing**

 **Note 1: Due to not being satisfied with the quality, the Trope Discussions Video series will be remade!**

* * *

It's been awhile since I binged Boku no Hero Academia; however, with the recent release of season 3, I decided to being a sub-series of the trope discussions focusing on the various works and tropes of this fandom specifically! What a wonderful adventure! Finding different treasures in the massive dumpster dive that is ! Get your hands dirty, cause we're going straight in!

For those of you coming from the original Trope Discussions, I reiterate, writing tropes _aren't_ bad! They are simply common plot lines and tools for beginner writers. Now Mary Sues, THAT is bad. For that, we will talk more later.

While I expanded on the definition of fanfic fatalism in the original: **Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing** , I will give a lesson of the following two things: **Fatalist Fics,** and **Dialogue-adders.**

Fatalist Fics

For those of you that see the term 'fatalist' and don't understand what it means, I shall define it for you. Fatalism is basically the acceptance of all things as inevitable, or a complete submission to fate. A fatalist is someone who accepts and submits to fate.

Knowing that, we can now define fatalist fics or stories.

How many of you have read stories where there was a interesting prompt, or new exciting element added to the story? Specifically to Boku no Hero Academia, examples include: Izuku having a different quirk, some of the characters being genderbent (although these are pretty much ship-centric and often times don't bother with canon), or the best examples, OC stories.

Despite these new elements, the author follows the canon either precisely, or extremely closely, where they simply add in extra off-screen scenes. Often times, the author would say things such as: I want to keep canon as close as possible because I like it, or even the more narcissistic arrogant response: my story, don't like don't read. I'm sure you guys have read at least one story like that. Some of you even have it as one of your favourited stories! Of course, no need to fret, liking those stories is all part of the growing-up progress!

What people have to realize, is that when you add a new element to a story, it WILL make ripples. Writing any of the stories above as a fatalist fic, is like throwing a rock in a pond and it pass right through the water surface without any impact whatsoever. The rock won't explode like in Dragon Ball, but it won't just teleport through the water either. It is all about making credible and reasonable changes, some of them unforeseen - ESPECIALLY in SIOC stories. Seriously so many SIOC stories are just OC's from our world inserted, not actually the author itself. How can I tell? If you could get a harem in real life you wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

 **Viridescent** by Darkfire1220

 _'As a child, Izuku decided it would be better if he were Quirkless than to have a power that scared everyone. Now a teenager and looking to enter U.A, he finds himself as the protege of All Might and a student of the best heroes in the nation- but there's no running from a part of you, and he's learning the hard way that you have to accept all of yourself to be a real hero.'_

This is probably the most well-written story in terms of Izuku getting a quirk. There were stories written worse that I liked more, but let it be spoken that how much someone, me, or you like something, doesn't automatically give it objective value in terms of it's quality.

Anyways, the grammar is good, dialogue is good, and there were small, credible changes such as: Katsuki being nicer towards Izuku because he knew he had a quirk, Izuku's timid self was combined with the fear of his own quirk.

While some parts could be fatalist despite the extra element and world building; such as Izuku still losing to Shoto, All Might giving him One for All in very much the same way, it makes small changes to the dialogue and interactions, which sets it apart from the original. The biggest changes happened in the camp and raid arc, in which Izuku was kidnapped instead of Katsuki as his father is actually a genetically-enhanced super villain under All for One.

Of course, the story following the main plot points is fine, as changing them to something reasonable could actually be quite challenging. In many of the stories I have seen Izuku beat Shoto, they often made Izuku an over powered Mary Sue, in which the author went more for extreme and nonsensical dramatic sensationalism instead of story development. Don't be upset if you do this yourself - not to an extreme level though! Many manga and movies go for dramatic sensationalism instead of logic!

Ex. In Lord of the Rings: Return of the King - when the Riders of Rohan blew the horn and made a formation before charging, instead of charging from over the hill to get a even bigger element of surprise! Of course, if they did that, it wouldn't have been as epic of a scene. I will be honest with you, I would also like the scene A LOT less if they did the 'logical' thing.

Sometimes, you will have to sacrifice logic and consistency for dramatic sensationalism to enhance the immersiveness of your story! You have to find a balance though, otherwise people might just think 'The fuck, really? Right.'

Anyways, for those of you that want to change canon, make sure you consider all the facts, get a beta, and world build! Write out a plotline that is logical, then proceed to make changes that will add dramatic effects to enhance your story and make your readers think 'OH SHIT, IT'S GOING DOWN,' instead of 'Wow, saw that coming from the dinosaur age.'

Dialogue-Adder stories

Dialogue-adder stories are actually very closely related to Fatalist stories, the difference is that a DA story is more of a specialized category.

As its namesake suggest, a dialogue-adder story refers to OC stories, or an just any addition of a character (this could be crossovers as well.)

Dialogue-adder stories is just another level of shitty writing as almost 100% of all those that do this is because of inexperience and laziness. Instead of world building, or doing any sort of preparation in terms of writing, they simply just open up the manga, describe the events in detail, and even try to textualize anime. After they do this, they add in their character and add some dialogue on top of the canon dialogue, maybe getting a reply or two but sometimes not even. If you're going to spend a few hours writing out the chapters, why regurgitate canon? It's like those authors are studying for an exam or something for How-to-be-Shit-at-writing 101.

Often times, the author would add internal dialogue of let's say 'that Bakugo guy seems like an asshole, must be due to his insecurity (or some other bad joke).' Even MORE often, the dialogue they add is usually some edgy/snarky comeback that is apparently played off as a witty roast while it is no more than a 3rd grader saying 'your mom' in an argument.

Oh, and the 'BUY ME DINNER' teases of potential harem candidates, 'bite me' lines when doing questionable actions, and 'SUE ME' comments made by OC's and SIOC's. _Seriously_ massive cringe. PLEASE don't do this, try something new for a change.

So why do this? Not only that, seeing that DA story writers point towards inexperience and laziness, the author would often spotlight-steal canon characters, or just copy them directly. You guys ever see an OC story where they destroy the zero-pointer to save some random girl *which later becomes the ship… time to jump into a radioactive toaster.

The next level of improvement of spotlight-stealing is the no-spotlight-at-all. Basically, an author that takes another character's accomplishment into their OC's, gets called the fuck out for it, then they make their next story feature a next-to-useless bastard that can't change anything. Basically a shit-fix for overpowering.

Then again, it's all a pendulum. You swing back and forth between Mary Sue and Victim Sue until you find a balance. You don't have to feel bad, I was that way myself as I rewrote one of my own stories three times before getting to a balance that I liked.

After saying all that, we now have to ask, are dialogue-adder stories bad? Unlike some fatalist stories, where authors could have legitimate reasons (such as not wanting to change important plot points such as Shoto winning), dialogue-adder stories are pure laziness and lack of imagination. Regurgitating canon and telling canon with their OC instead of telling their OC's story.

For those of you that do this without considering other's criticism and instead being a narcissistic tool unable to understand the concept of self-improvement, please read the original Minipa's Trope Discussions, and hopefully you will learn the different concepts of Mary Sues, how to identify them, and how to avoid them… or just leave a review saying how many different things I could be spending my time on, one of the other.

Everything is a learning experience, although true that there are people who constantly write bad grammar stories with Mary Sues, and somehow getting over a 1,000 reviews, don't pay attention to them. Writing those stories (like the generic but popular Naruto crossovers - OOC Naruto + harem + every Jutsu + master therapist + philosopher + trench-coat-wearing edgelord), is like making one of those Fortnite clickbait videos. Although I can probably understand how much of an ego trip that would be for first-time writers.

 **Conclusion:** Despite me already writing a section of Fatalism in my original, I feel as if these two are the most important aspects of early-writing development that needs to be explored.

While some stories, aren't exactly fatalist in the long run, or even be in the dialogue-adding category, some stories are still victims of canon narration.

 **The Dragon Rider** by DandyPony

 _'Tony's family was gone, he was stranded on a miserable rock laughingly called an island populated with Vikings, and he was pinned beneath the paw of one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. HTTYD and Avengers fusion.'_

In this story, Tony's ship capsizes and he is found by the Vikings of berk. The beginning had a pretty good plotline, in which Tony gets more and more familiar with the Viking traditions, and even have mentions between how the two worlds coexist with each other - dragons were a part of the modern history.

HOWEVER, the teenaged Vikings in HTTYD (Snotlout, Astrid, etc.) gives him the nickname 'Hiccup,' as in the runt of the litter. They call him that because the Vikings said he needed a 'Viking' name for the other villages to accept him; of course, this was a red flag in itself, but I kept reading. As soon as the timeline reached canon for HTTYD, there was practically zero difference between the story and the movie. I sometimes forget Hiccup was Tony Stark, and was only reminded of it because the internal monologue itself referred to Tony Stark.

Everything was exactly the same, from finding Toothless, naming him Toothless, all the way to fighting the Red Death. Keep in mind ALL of you, describing imagery, learning how to convey feelings, using perfect wording, and usage of internal monologue are simply tools of a writer. Basic skills that enhance every piece of writing. Saying that, canon narration is STILL canon narration. It doesn't matter how good you are at describing every bloody detail of abso-fucking-lutely everything like George R.R. Martin, if you simply rewrite canon events with no differentiation whatsoever, readers will skip that shit in a heartbeat.

The moment I reached the movie canon and saw nothing changed, I skipped 5-10 chapters straight to where it ended so I didn't have to watch the movie in textual format. If you are a writer that do this, you might be losing readers before the canon finished because they wouldn't bother coming back or reading chapter by chapter if it's something they already know.

Anyways…

The first step to improving is realizing it. I'm sure many of you will disagree, just as many of you will agree. Regardless of how, people who write these stories have to realize they are writing fatalist or dialogue-adder stories. I'm sure nobody wants to write a story other people consider bad right? We want to show off our idea to the world! Authors can be in denial all they want - as in, the people who only listen to good reviews and pay zero attention to the ones that aren't good, even if they are constructive.

There's no need to try to convince someone who refuse to listen. If you write fatalist or dialogue-adder stories because it's your first OC fic or whatever, then I have one thing to say to you! Up is the direction to go! Also, Betas are your friends! Think of plausible changes to canon, run them through your beta! I do this myself! When I think of an arc and possible changes, I send the draft to my beta and he will look for inconsistencies or places that don't make sense, then I address them and run it through him again!

 **REMEMBER! WORLD BUILD YOUR ASS OFF, USE A BETA, AND PROOFREAD ESPECIALLY IN CANON DIVERGENTS!**

Also, on a unrelated note: if you use 'defiantly' instead of 'definitely,' make sure to wipe your mouth and go back to school because you obviously have yet to graduate 3rd grade.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 completed! Next Chapter: Izuku Midoriya - Villain, Quirk, or Comic Book Hero?**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **Shamelessly self promoting cause I'm lit AF fam, time to kill myself for saying that.**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **I have also created the forums 'Tropes Discussion and Bashing'! Join up and let's talk!**

 **The link won't post completely so just add the following link to the default fanfiction website. myforums/Minipa/5465876/**

 **Minipa, out!**


	2. CH2 - Izuku Tropes Part I

**Chapter 2 - Izuku Tropes**

 **I am actually quite delighted with how well the first chapter was received! Of course, this could be because I didn't sound as edgy or butthurt as I did on the first drafts of my original (it's been edited so you won't be able to read it for those that are curious).**

 **Anyways, this chapter, I wanted to talk about the fandom specific tropes surrounding Izuku, including some of the stories using them as plot. Examples would be: Izuku with a quirk, Izuku is a villain, different upbringing Izuku, etc.**

* * *

Now that we are advancing to the actual tropes or plotlines in the fandom. I will try to find examples that match with the section I am trying to write.

Side note: I think I understand now, it actually takes a certain level of genius to regurgitate canon while Izuku gets an actual quirk. Also, sports festival narration anyone?

 **Villain Izuku:** Ahh, the green-haired six-pack-abs edgelord OC's that look like Izuku. It's truly disappointing that all the fandoms I have read where the main character is darker (like the darker Natsu stories from Fairy Tail for those of you that read them), they become OC's; by that, I meant that they become so OOC, the only thing they have in the common with the original is their appearance, name, and maybe upbringing but sometimes not even that.

For those of you that read fanfics from the Naruto fandom, I'm sure you read many of the neglect fics in which Naruto has a OC Twin sister that is the dickest of dicks, Minato is alive and is the cuckest of cucks, and Kushina is the bitchiest of bitches. Then, he ends up becoming super unforgiving, dark, and edgy. I'm not sure if people actually like reading this or perhaps writing stories where everyone around the main character is begging for forgiveness and the MC remains an autistic edgelord that holds grudges is a sign of getting bullied. Anyways, to each their own.

Anyhow, the Villain Izuku is exactly as it says; some stories include Izuku becoming a villain because he could no longer stand being bullied, some of them, he gets brainwashed by the villains, and some, he is born the son of one and it's a part of his upbringing (All for One being Hisashi Midoriya is an example). Villain Izuku stories that I actually don't gut myself reading all feature a grey Izuku that simply picked the wrong side, and has to wrestle with his own moral compass - at least here there's plot/character development, and not an edgelord doing edgy things.

Of course, this could just be me not liking stories where the MC out-cringes everyone else and make the story into some rainy goth tragedy.

 **Mightless** by The Mysterious Banana

 _'It was the final straw. Izuku had been denied by his mother, his classmates, and now even his idol, All Might. Instead, He turns to the Villain side after realizing that many villains actually relate to his problem pretty well. With his knowledge of other heroes, he joins the league of villains to exact his revenge onto the world. Yuuei is his first target. !VillainDekuAu'_

Why did I chose this story out of everything else (ex. The All For One is Izuku's dad stories, etc.)? This is because it is one of the more popular Villain Izuku fics, as well as it being the more extreme side of the 'villain.' Also because someone messaged me about this story being the edgelord galore. Anyways, let us examine!

The beginning seems relatively reasonable, although the rather quick change in Izuku's personality from hero to villain was forced IMO. At just the 3rd chapter, Izuku has already decided to become 'Mightless' the Hero Hunter (kind of like Garou), and has stabbed a pro-hero in the stomach. Sure, the hero was antagonized to the point of being Hitler, but who's arguing.

In terms of grammar and dialogue, there were very little mistakes (nothing story breaking enough to actually make me dread reading it). Although I would say Izuku was portrayed as a Villain Sue, as he was able to kill 20+ pro heroes before he even received his quirk from All For One. Not only that, he joined the League of Villains and became the new successor to All for One while being a spy for the villains at Yuuei.

It's pretty difficult to make a Villain Izuku story fatalist (but complete props if someone managed to write one), as Izuku is going down a completely different path, so that's a big advantage of writing a story in this setting.

Also this:

 _'"O-Ow! Please! Mercy!" Izuku begged while crying fake tears._

 _"Hahaha! Now that's a face I can think of while touching myself, thanks buddy." Said Bakugou, picking Izuku up by the head, before slamming him face first into the pavement.'_

Honestly, this just seems like a extreme misrepresentation of Bakugo. Listen, I get you want to antagonize him to further bolster Izuku's reasoning, but Bakugo masturbating to his crying face? Damn, that's fucked up kid. Also incorrect grammar in the dialogue before 'Said Bakugo.'

This is actually an example of 'Flanderization,' in which the author portrays a character based and only on certain core traits (such as Bakugo being an asshole - to more of an extreme in this case despite Bakugo telling Izuku to jump off a building to get a quirk. Not sure about you guys but my friends and I tell each other to kill yourselves over and over - it's debatable if Bakugo actually intends for him to jump off though.

This type of plot line does have a major pitfall, and I will show you some ways to avoid it.

Villain Sue - Research done from TvTropes

For those of you that have not read the original discussions, a villain sue is basically a Mary Sue character that operates on the villain's side - as in, the MC (Villain Izuku) does not fail, does not have a reasonable amount (if any) of flaws, everything always goes according to plan, and there is really no tension.

However, the more specific term for the types of Villain Sue, is the Sympathetic Sue. I do not think I expanded on this in the original, so I will do so now.

 **Sympathetic Sue:** This type of sue is a subcategory of a Villain Sue. The sympathetic part speaks to the character's upbringing, in which the intent is for the author to show how the sue had such a horrible dumpster Auschwitz life that they were forced to become a villain. With this, they are more of a villain protagonist other than an antagonist.

Side note: Remember, a protagonist is the main character and the antagonist is a character that is against the main character! Moral compass doesn't determine what term a character fits! It all depends on how the story is written!

In many Naruto fics, the MC is a sympathetic sue, as in, all of the neglect fics.

In 'Mightless,' Izuku became a Sympathetic Villain Sue after the author used Bakugo's bullying and All Might saying he couldn't be a hero as the reasoning for Izuku's change.

Knowing this, how can we avoid this? From what I know of Izuku's character (coming from someone that read the Manga, watched the anime, and read his wiki page), it would take more drastic changes to his upbringing to force him to become a villain. Not only that, he would probably become an anti-hero or a villain with a moral compass if that did happen. Saying that, I do not think Izuku would actually kill anyone in cold blood, or even plan for it. He would certainly immobilize and disable, but not kill. Even if he DID kill, whether by accident or was forced to, he would likely regret his actions greatly.

If we are looking to write a villain Izuku story, we must first figure out what's the prompt. As in, what made Izuku a villain as opposed to a hero? Keep in mind, there are probably a hundred different ways to do this, this is simply one of the ways it could work.

If we want Izuku to become a Villain, we must first give him a reason to be one. Izuku is NOT the type of villain that would just kill for fun, or even become the second reincarnation of the goddamned Joker as I have seen some fics portray him.

Let's say Izuku and his parents (not enough is known about Hisashi to conclude whether if he is a loving father working overseas, a villain, someone who left his family) was just strolling around the city, doing their own thing. Then, a villain blows up a bank and ends up killing his parents - similar to batman. In the wreckage, all three of them are thought dead, but Izuku is actually taken by the budding league of Villains (let's say by Kurogiri because he is the only one who can sneak in and out without anyone knowing).

For the reasoning of All For One choosing him, we can easily say shit like him seeing Izuku's intelligent mind and strong will with some scanning quirk or some bullshit. This is then how All For One trains Izuku to be Shigaraki's partner. Instead of him replacing Shigaraki, we can add some headcannon and make it so the actual All For One quirk can only be given to someone who is quirkless as their physiology can handle the changes. Then, All For One could give Shigaraki some of his taken quirks to make him stronger without turning him into a Nomu, while Izuku gets the actual All For One and the most amount of quirks he could handle before All For One's and All Might's future battle.

Now, because Izuku still wants to be a hero, All For One knows there is truly no way he can sway his heart completely to the villain side, so he only needs to pass on his goals. Since canon hasn't really elaborated on what All For One was trying to do, we can easily create a narrative for the plot.

Let's say, that All For One hated the corruption and chaos from the first quirks, so he took it upon himself to establish order. Then, when the Heroes came along, corruption began masking itself with the face of benevolence. After that, All For One comes up with a complicated plan to bring the corruption to the surface, so people can understand it, learn from it, and rise above it. He uses Kurogiri to show Izuku various places all over the world where corruption is most prevalent (lol like Detroit), then he will explain how the heroes ignore people crying for help, and even take bribes from villains because of selfish desires, and the number of heroes who truly wish to help grow smaller.

After this premise, Izuku then begins to learn, by getting others who are 'unwanted by society,' promising that their efforts would be to bring forth change. Despite at this point, Izuku still has the heart of a hero, so he believes that what he is doing is good; therefore, he will not use 'any' means to reach his goals. Izuku will often doubt All For One's methods as he would consider them too 'violent' or 'cruel.'

Basically, what Izuku might do is cause damage in places where he knows there are no people to get the attention of heroes, then he would come up with complex plans to lure the selfish heroes to expose them to the world - let's say attacking in a place where the nearest heroes patrolling are all known to be 'corrupted.'

Eventually, as his goals rise higher, he will ignite a revolution in which the heroes must choose whether to side with the government or what they might consider 'just,' especially if Izuku makes a very convincing argument.

 **Good and Evil** by Roxas Itsuka

 _'Izuku Midoriya, having been bullied for most of his life falls into complete despair. However having been discovered by the League of Villains he finds a new reason to live in this world. Villain Deku. This is my first fanfic.'_

Although this story is quite different from my short explanation, I think it did more than a bang-up job when it comes to villain Izuku. Izuku was pushed to committing suicide because of the bullying, and ended up being found by All For One because of it. The story isn't some edgelord galore like Mightless was, and it did a decent job illustrating Izuku's character despite being a villain. Do check it out if you want an example of a Villain Izuku story.

So all in all, I think a Villain Izuku will work best with his character if the story is centered around being an Anti-Villain. As in, someone who takes the role of the villain but have heroic goals. Not only that, they often have the nobility and moral compass compared to a hero.

 **Comic Book Hero Izuku:** This is pretty straight forward. The whole gist of this trope, is that Izuku gains the powers of a comic book hero; either from DC, Marvel, or other sources. There are many Spiderman Izuku stories on Fanfiction alone, and I'm pretty sure there is one featuring Flash powers and Green Lantern powers.

 **Born to Run** by IJustWantToWriteAGoodStory

 _'To cope with the problems of the world, Izuku Midoriya runs. He keeps on running till one day he is chosen in order to run to save others. Watch as a boy who lost all hope of being a hero slowly becomes the symbol of hope to those who have lost it. He may not have been the fastest as a child, but with his new gifted powers he will surely save those from harm in a Flash'_

 **The Spectacular Spider-Deku** by EmoTwo

 _'A MHA-AU and Marvel pseudo-crossover. After being bitten by a, quote-unquote, "radioactive spider" (which happened to be the size of a car, thank you for asking), the Quirkless Midoriya Izuku awakens to find himself with powers he could previously only have dreamed of. However, what's that old saying again about "With Great Power..."?'_

These are just two examples of story that fit in this category. Some of the stories were decently done, in the way it combines plot and characters on both sides while still focusing on the Boku no Hero Academia timeline. Some of the stories have Deku relatively in character (reasonable changes due to him having powers), while others simply have him become the generic trench coat edgelord victim we see so much in Naruto Neglect/Twin Sister fics.

Just like with all stories where one or more elements from other franchisees are added in, careful planning and world building is required to make the plot make sense, be consistent, and above all, not be a fatalist story.

 **The Emerald Hero** by Phoenixsun

 _'"You have the ability to overcome great fear for the sake of others." Those were the words on which he was chosen. After the War of Light, the last Power Ring finds its way to Earth and finds a Quirkless boy with dreams of becoming a hero. Villains will soon learn to beware Izuku's Light.'_

Despite it being less than 20,000 words, I actually quite enjoyed this particular story because Izuku was relatively in character, and there were also changes to canon.

Right after Izuku meets All Might, he ends up going to a OC secret hideout instead of where Katsuki Bakugo was getting attacked. This caused him to meet Abin Sur, who died and passed on the ring to Izuku. Of course, since Izuku wasn't there to allow Katsuki to breathe, Bakugo ends up with lung damage due to being suffocated. If he screams too much, he starts coughing.

Izuku then uses the power to get into UA, in which the canon plot points still happen except for some different interactions between him and the teachers.

The battle training is when things change. Instead of Izuku vs Bakugo, it's Izuku WITH Bakugo. This small detail was enough to still reveal the chemistry between Bakugo and Izuku, while changing it enough so the fight isn't EXACTLY THE FUCKING SAME.

Despite the story not being updated since January, it's still, to date, my favourite story in which Izuku gets a power from comics, whether Marvel or DC.

Many of the others tend to over power Izuku, make him some sort of Mary Sue that just beats every villain, throwing all dramatic tension out of the window. Not only that, some of the Spiderman stories even add a harem. While I have already written a section about harems in my original, I believe that particular subject is more than important enough to warrant a rewrite in this edition.

With all tropes and elements, the core ideas you should remember is WORLD BUILDING, STORY BUILDING, and CHARACTER BUILDING. Once you have those three done, CHECK WITH A BETA. Think of the backstories you will change, then think of how that will change your character, then think how that will change the relationships between other characters. Everything is like a cloud of information, and it might be a bit difficult to keep track of everything. For the most part, just get the main details right and everything else will follow.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 completed! Next Chapter: Izuku Tropes Part II!**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **Join my forums 'Tropes Discussion and Bashing'! Join up and let's talk!**

 **The link won't post completely so just add the following link to the default fanfiction website. myforums/Minipa/5465876/**

 **Check out my Youtube video series for the Trope Discussions - my channel: Panda Inspirations! First part of many released!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	3. CH3 - Izuku Tropes Part II

**Chapter 3 - Izuku Tropes Part II**

 **Originally, I wanted to put everything in one chapter, but the section regarding Quirk Izuku's got a bit long, and I would rather not write 6,000+ word chapters like in the original.**

 **Anyways, in this little section, I included definitions of what constitutes as a Mary Sue, and how people can mistake Mary Sues as non-Mary-Sues.**

* * *

 **Quirk Izuku:** While some of these stories could fit into the other sections, I will refer to this section to the stories where Izuku is either born with a random quirk, gets a quirk from anyone other than All Might, or 'awakens' a quirk before he goes to the entrance exam.

I'm not sure why, but it almost seems as if this particular type of story is tightly linked with the fatalist stories. I am told through a private message that there was a story where Izuku was born with his father's quirk, then still getting the quirk from All Might. Then, the entire story basically is exactly the same except with some different internal dialogue. The author even put a note saying that Izuku will only using his fire breath seldomly. That in itself is worrying.

Anyways, here is another Quirk Izuku story that I have read recently:

 _ **Phoenix Hero: Reborn**_ _by Review Fiction_

 _'Midoriya Izuku was born Quirkless, with everyone telling him he could never be a hero. But with the help of a Mysterious Hitman: Reborn will assist Midoriya into becoming a great hero, becoming a golden egg of a generation that everyone wants for themselves. Inspired by, and Based on "Renew" from Archive of Your Own.'_

 _Out of all the quirk Izuku stories I have read, this one was not either fucking fatalist, or a dialogue-adder. One of my issues with this story though, is how strong Izuku's quirk is. Don't get me wrong, Izuku hasn't shown any strong Mary Sue shit yet, but the implications of having such a quirk does warrant concern._

Anyways, the premise of the story is that Izuku has 'sun flames.' He awakens it when he was young but the story played it as he never actually used it afterwards, at least until he ran in to save Bakugo. This way, he still tells All Might he doesn't have a quirk, despite his massive awakening giving him an extra toe joint.

I take the Mary Sue shit back, Izuku manages to create a god damned chameleon with his 'quirk' with no explanation whatsoever. This is basically the animal companion trope that many protagonists have. Honestly, this trope isn't supposed to be bad as an animal companion can add more relationship depth to the story not possible with human characters. However, the issue is that so many authors give the MC an animal companion for the sake of making them look better, or just because 'it's cooler if they have one.'

It's very easy to make Izuku so underpowered that it makes no changes to canon, and it's easy to want to make so many changes, that he becomes a Mary Sue. I understand it is extremely difficult to find a balance, but that is what we all must strive for if we wish to improve our writing - me included.

 **The Enduring Hero: Deku** by Masseffect - TxS

 _'Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever.'_

Although this story has only minor changes at best, I felt as this fic changed enough to bring it out of the fatalism spectrum. Basically, Izuku has a quirk that makes him slightly stronger and can stand One For All easier than his canon counterpart.

Due to his advanced progress with OFA, he was able to score higher than Bakugo, which made him even angrier with Izuku. This made it, so that in their battle during the battle training, Bakugo ends up firing his arm grenade at both Ochako AND Izuku. This causes All Might to stop the fight and fail both teams, despite Izuku outsmarting and overwhelming Bakugo earlier that battle.

See? THAT is the type of changes that should be made. People use the canon plot points as markers and all they do is change the path between each marker a little bit, but still end up doing the same thing. In this story's case, some of the markers were moved, same with the paths. This allowed the author to make reasonable changes based on the differences in backstory.

Not all stories are balanced like this one however, as when it comes to Quirk Izuku stories, there is not just one, but TWO huge traps all authors need to avoid. Those are fatalism, and Mary Sue.

Avoiding Fatalism

I'm sure a lot of you have read enough 'different Izuku fics' that aren't actually 'different.' Authors that write fatalist stories tend _to think_ they changed the canon by inserting a different backstory and a different internal monologue. Again, even if you are the absolute grand master of internal monologuing, changing the scenery in the path between canon plot points still make your story fatalist. Nobody wants to read the same shit with different descriptors _or 'thinking'_ dialogue. Although if someone out there actually wants to read textualized anime with internal dialogue, then withdrawn.

Now, as I have already spoke on what you should do to avoid fatalism in first chapter, I shall instead give an example.

Let's say Izuku was born with a quirk. No, not some RANDOM FUCKING HEALING QUIRK that magically boosts his ability to use One For All straight to the max and then still lose to Shoto (this isn't an exaggeration this happens like hell), but a quirk that is reasonable for him to have in the context of the world.

We know that quirks are hereditary, you could get your parent's quirk, no quirk at all, a combination of both, or even a mutated form of their quirks - this could be weaker, stronger, or different altogether in usage but the same in technicality.

Example: Izuku gaining the ability to shoot lightning in the form of electromagnetic radiation because it's a mutated form of his mother's quirk, whose 'weak' telekinesis is based off of EM energy manipulation.

However, based on Izuku's parents' quirks, a good quirk for him to have that is within the confines of story, is pyrokinesis. Basically, he is a fire bender. This is because his mother has weak telekinesis, and his father can breathe fire. The combination of these two quirks could allow him to manipulate fire, and if the quirk mutated (if you want to make Izuku stronger), he would be able to do this to a greater extent, perhaps equalling or exceeding Endeavor in raw quirk strength.

So let's say Izuku IS born with a quirk, and not randomly awakening one just to write the same bullshit story that everybody has seen a million times. You know, the episode 1 regurgitation - Izuku tells All Might he has no quirk - Izuku uses quirk to save Bakugo (regardless if he didn't know or hates it) - All Might comes and gives him One For All anyway - then the rest of canon is the same. No. Just, no.

Anyways, let's say Izuku is born with a quirk, and the doctor tells him he has one too (no I don't need to see this scene written a million times with 9,001 words of internal dialogue in every god damned story, no matter how well you describe it. THE CURTAINS WERE FUCKING BLUE.

Now, since Izuku was born with a quirk, his relationship with Bakugo would likely be a _lot_ better. Sure, Bakugo would still be kind of an asshole because that's just him, but he wouldn't exactly bully Izuku like he did in canon either. I can see this going two ways mainly: either Bakugo treats Izuku like a sidekick and actually befriends him, or Bakugo is as much of a prick as he was in canon and makes it his life's goal to be superior to Izuku (this is likelier if Izuku has stronger mutated form as he would then be able to manipulate Bakugo's explosions to an extent - the fires that come from it but not the concussive force).

Also, we don't need that fucking teacher scene asking the students what they want to be UNLESS you are changing it. Which in this case, you can summarize the majority of it except for Bakugo speaking to Izuku. After all, he wouldn't call him a quirkless Deku, especially if Izuku has a objectively stronger quirk.

Fast forward to the entrance exam, Izuku will perform significantly better as he would be able to destroy the robots. Whether or not he still destroys the 0 pointer is debatable. I for one, would simple make Izuku use his fire to generate a concussive force to lift the rock and help Ochako (or maybe burn the rock to ash with some sort of high-control superheated technique), earning him less rescue points than he did in canon. Then, he would maybe get 80ish points as he would also have villain points.

Like I said, there's many places you could change from Izuku having a different quirk. In fact, when Izuku fights Shoto, he would have the advantage as fire would counter ice, not only that, but Izuku's pyrokinesis would be able to counter Shoto's fire to an extent as well. This could allow Izuku to win against Shoto and perhaps even winning against Bakugo at the end. However, this has a precarious balance as well; many of the authors that made this happen tend to make Izuku an overpowered harem Mary Sue. It isn't _that_ difficult to write the battles with high tension, as you can write Izuku pushing his smarts and quirk to his limits just to overwhelm his opponent.

Avoiding the Mary Sue

Probably the hardest thing any fanfiction author, or any author would do. I won't be going into detail on every single type of sue as I did in the original, but I will define it quickly for those of you that don't quite understand it.

 **Mary Sue:** Someone who is idealized or perfect. They can often perform tasks that should not be possible based on their training and experience. Plot armour is a big sign of a Mary Sue, so is Deus Ex Machina. Anyways, a Mary Sue character is someone who is not vulnerable to their own flaws, as many authors tend to shit-fix a Mary Sue character by putting a big paragraph stating all their flaws and limits. However, because it is a SHIT-FIX, the rest of the story doesn't really reflect that paragraph, and the 'flaws' of that character, would likely have not be known had it not been for that flaw-informing paragraph to begin with.

Examples:

 **Erza Scarlet** from Fairy Tail

 **Natsu Dragneel** from Fairy Tail

 **Luffy** from One Piece

 **Kirigaya Kazuto** from Sword Art Online

 **Mikasa Ackerman** from Attack on Titan

 **Rey** from Star Wars

Keep in mind that, if you have to say: this character is NOT a Mary Sue because of 'extra fact, upbringing or reason that could be removed without changing the story - aka, a shit-fix fact,' then the character likely IS a Mary Sue. Characters that are _not_ Mary Sues because they _are_ detrimented from their flaws, meaning, they will encounter tension or hardships that they will have to get through, and it is through these hardships that they become stronger as a character. Of course, people who realize this tend to swing in a pendulum.

When an author gets called the fuck out for writing a Mary Sue character, they often add informed flaws in the 'flaw-inspection paragraph.' I can understand this however, as it is FAR less work to add informed flaws instead of rewriting the story. You guys know that Thundercats remake? That new Cartoonnetwork version probably wouldn't be as good or anything close in theme to the original, but that Steven-Universe type animation is significantly cheaper to make, so that's probably the reason why.

Anyways, often times, authors would have to swing back and forth between a Mary Sue and a Victim Sue before they find their characters in the sweet spot in the middle. It took me three rewrites to find my character(s) in a place I believe is in that sweet spot.

Now that you know what constitutes as a Mary Sue, as in 'THIS CHARACTER IS NOT A MARY SUE BECAUSE HE HAS STRONG PARENTS N STUFF' not being a valid reason, you can now start learning how to avoid writing one! I truly believe that most if not all Mary Sues are from ignorance, rather than negligence. As in, people write Mary Sues because they don't know their characters are Mary Sues, for they write their characters as an author-insert or self-fulfillment first and a well-developed story later.

I would say that the people who ARE writing Mary Sues knowingly probably is doing it as a joke-fic or is one of those people that put 'MARY SUE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ' in the summary. There is a special place for those kind of people: outside. They need to get there, and meet other people, now. Hopefully get laid too.

So how do we avoid writing them? Again, we must think about all the different aspects of the character, how the world plays into their development, or how their relationships with other characters may affect them.

For example, if you want to write the Pyrokinesis Izuku story, you have to consider all the aspects of his character.

First and foremost, Izuku is extremely enthusiastic when it comes to heroes, going as far to even worship them when it comes to All Might.

Second, Izuku is a genuinely nice kid, even if he has a quirk, he wouldn't 'hide it until that one scene where Bakugo stamps on the table in which the whole world suddenly realizes he had a quirk since TEN FUCKING YEARS AGO', or literally get bullied the same way despite having one (seriously what's with these stories). This means that despite Izuku still working hard as a hero, he wouldn't suffer the same insecurities from his canon self, nor would his relationship with Bakugo be anywhere as bad as it was in canon. Of course, Bakugo would still be a raging asshole.

Third, trench-coat-wearing edgelord. Just because Izuku has a mixture, mutation, or enhancement of his parent's quirks, he wouldn't go all dark and 'might-less' and suddenly become the most depressed and Evanescence-listening kid on the block.

I'm not going to write an entire first chapter of how I think a pyrokinesis Izuku story would look like, but I am going to say that somehow, somewhat, that Izuku having a quirk can make the story fatalist. How?

How do you get Izuku with a quirk, the exact same scenes happen with All Might but with him saying something slight different, how does Bakugo still treat him as if he had no quirk, why does he still get bullied, and above all, WHY SHOW THAT DOCTOR SCENE WHERE HE DEFIES THE LAWS OF BIOLOGY JUST TO FIT YOUR OWN NARRATIVE. Okay, enough of that, I'm good.

In all seriousness though, I understand that many authors try to find a balance between a Mary Sue, all-encompassing OP Izuku harem story with a change absolutely nothing story. It might be difficult, especially if it is your first story, to know just how much of the relationships, events, and plot points you should change for your story to make a credible impact.

For example, Izuku is timid, so even with a quirk, he might feel insecure in terms of how he measures up to Bakugo. Of course, him having a quirk wouldn't make him anywhere as shy or scared of Bakugo in canon.

If the slime scene still happens, it is possible that Izuku would take control of the fires around the area, and maybe even end up defeating the villain himself, earning him a recommendation, or at least put him in the public eye as a up-and-coming hero.

You could make the choice to still have him receive one-for-all, but I would do it at a later date, and not before the entrance exam as personally, that would make Izuku too op, ESPECIALLY if the story is played out in a way that Izuku has not mastered his own quirk yet - at least compared to other students.

However, knowing Izuku, he would probably figure out the ins and outs, the limits, the whole package, early on. He might not have the physical quirk strength or mastery, but he would have a degree of finesse and control that would put him above his peers.

Example, Izuku probably would have discovered (if he could), the ability to both generate AND manipulate flames. It could be because of some sort of air or combustion manipulation topped up with having a generator for a stomach, courtesy of his father.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 completed! Next Chapter: OC's, OC's, and MORE OC's**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **Join my forums 'Tropes Discussion and Bashing'! Join up and let's talk!**

 **The link won't post completely so just add the following link to the default fanfiction website. myforums/Minipa/5465876/**

 **Check out my Youtube video series for the Trope Discussions - my channel: Panda Inspirations! First part of many released!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	4. CH4 - Original Characters Part I

**Chapter 4 - Original Characters Part I**

 **Okay, this chapter is dedicated to the various OC's featured in BNHA, whether they are: horrifically Mary Sue, completely over powered, added into class 1-A but story doesn't change at all, have a quirk that literally makes no sense, or even just be there for the sake of making an unorthodox pairing. OH! Don't forget the heterochromia, might as well categorize that as a contagious disease other than a trait in the OC fandom…**

 **Note 1: I've been giving it some thought as well, for many of my examples, good or bad, I've been using other people's stories. Sure, it's FN and nobody really owns anything, but really I can take the extra 5-10 minutes to write a paragraph myself as an example instead of unnecessarily make people feel bad about their stories. So from here on out, the Trope Discussions will be less 'Suck Shit' and more 'How to not' :D HUZZAH. AIN'T ABOUT THAT SNITCH LIFE NO MORE.**

 **Note 2: I'm going to import the chapters on how to world build, story build, and character build from my other trope discussions to BNHA, that way this is more of a guide instead of a rant.**

 **Note 3: Also for those of you that actually watched the Trope Discussions on my YT Channel: Minipa, would you prefer the random images (the content will be changed of course cause after re-watching the two videos I have, it seemed to be complete garbage and is ranty and not actually a lot of guides/exposition).**

 **Note 4: I will be importing some of the Sue traits from the original trope discussions here as well.**

 **I'm thinking of just doing a face-to-face talk like Forneverworld does with his anime reviews, where people commenting can make an actual subject for discussion.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

 **Introduction:** Everybody loves OC's, and for the people who don't, that's fine! I like to think people are quite open/receptive to original characters, but the main reason turning them off is really just the technicalities associated with them - Ex. The world building and the character wasn't really done as well as it could have been.

Never fret! Minipa is here to save the day!

 **Creating an original character:** When we first start creating a character, we must first ask questions about the OC. Things such as: what do they look like, how old are they, what generation are they going to be included in (most would be in the same as Izuku but I've read a few stories where the OC was in 2nd/3rd year), what quirk do they have, how do they use it, their personality, etc.

Now, there are MANY questions you should be asking yourself when you create a new character. After all, the more questions you ask, and the more of those you answer, the more realistic your character will become and the more smoothly they will transition into the canon world.

Just a quick note for things to avoid: DON'T have your OC take the Noumu fight from All Might, DON'T have your OC take control of the situation when Kurogiri comes or somehow dodges his warping, DON'T have your OC ruthlessly and cold/calculating wreck Todoroki in the battle class, DON'T have your OC beat the zero pointer in the exact way Izuku did.

Got it all? Awesome, LET US CONTINUE.

 **Appearance:** The first and easiest question to ask yourself, is what does the OC look like? This does NOT just what they are wearing; as in, no five-hundred work paragraph describing literally every fucking thing the OC is wearing. Stick to what is important to the plot and easy to remember, you don't need to tell your audience how many buttons are on your OC's jacket.

 _WAIT REALLY I DON'T? *MIND BLOWN*_

Yes.

Now, when it comes to the appearance, some newbie authors might want to make the OC considerably attractive: tall, handsome, beautiful, unique, and/or special. I can understand that there ARE indeed attractive people in the world, as I am friends with some of them IRL; however, you don't want to make it so extreme that it becomes asinine and ridiculous. Please don't make your OC super attractive for the sake of pairing, or even worse… the harem. NO PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY.

 **Height:** Okay, for the OC, how tall should they be? For the most part, the height of your OC won't really be important to the plot, unless they have some sort of mutation quirk making them tall. If they don't have a quirk that makes them taller than normal, then I would put them anywhere from 160cm - 180cm for male OC's, and 145cm - 170cm. Of course, there ARE people that are going to be outside of that median range (such as Mineta), but I think those two ranges are pretty reasonable for their heights.

For those of you writing male OC's I can understand you wanting to write someone that's over 6ft tall to enhance the attractiveness, and the same way female OC's are shorter to enhance the cuteness scale. Remember though, these traits are fun and dandy, but they shouldn't be there just to make the OC's cuter/prettier/better.

As a comparison, my own OC is 170cm in canon, which is the same height as I was when I was 15.

 **Eye Description:** Now when it comes to eye colour, people tend to use this as a 'HEY I WANT MY OC TO BE COOL' trait, meaning eyes of EVERY COLOUR ON THE VISIBLE SPECTRUM. Why? I can't tell you, because I really don't know.

Keep in mind that blue, green, and amber eyes do occur in real life so OC's with these eye colours wouldn't be considered out of the norm. You have to be careful on doing this though, as if you have a Japanese character with a traditionally Caucasian eye colour, you will have to explain why they have those eyes (YEAH YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOUR OC'S UNIQUE CHARACTERISTICS, SHOCKING RIGHT?)

Now, a TRUE Mary Sue eye colour would be something such as: Kaleidoscope Eyes, mismatched eye colours (Heterochromia Iridium) or just weird fucking colours such as complete silver with gold streaks, pure white, some other colour that's absolute nonsense, etc.

Despite saying that, I will say that ALL of those colours/designs can be played reasonably well. Even if golden eyes on a Japanese boy is a red flag for me, the story can be easily written for it to just be something 'cool on the side' and not influence the plot at all - basically, the story is written in a way that would be the same if the OC had brown eyes or green eyes.

However, if you _are_ planning to justify the eye colour, then it is important to know that the reasons below should NOT be used:

\- Being born with them despite no other family members having it

\- Some random fucking mutation that no one can explain

\- Eyes changing colour from gaining a new ability despite no other character in the fandom doing it before

\- The OC getting it from their quirk despite the quirk itself having nothing to do with the colour of their eyes, Ex. A candy based quirk where the OC somehow magically has eyes like peppermint candy (BIG NO NO)

\- Because the author said so

^ Following this: Yes I get it, sometimes when someone calls you out for one of your decisions (regardless of why you did it), you might feel attacked on a personal level, even if they don't mean to. I completely understand, I get angry and salty when people do that all the time, and really, the only way for that to stop is just to keep reading them and understand them. Take their reviews/comments as things to help you grow; if you are going to use 'because I said so,' to justify or reply to something, why even bother taking the time to reply? Ignoring them completely would have been a better choice in that scenario.

Anyways, here are some ways to play off the eye colours I spoke of above.

Kaleidoscope Eyes: The OC has some sort of quirk that involves them being able to switch their vision. They could have infrared vision, X-ray vision, regular vision, enhanced vision, black and white vision, etc. The Kaleidoscope effect could be basically just their quirks switching on and off like a camera shutter.

Gold/Silver etc. - Considering that in BNHA canon, there are many quirks that change a person's physical appearance, justifying eye colour should be relatively easy to pull off. Ex. Somebody that can generate solar energy may have gold eyes to prevent flash blindness, and silver eyes is even easier done because Todoroki's mom had ice powers and had silver eyes. Of course this is NOT true 100%, Ex. Endeavor has a fire quirk but has turquoise eyes. The quirk itself doesn't necessarily guarantee that the eye colour will reflect their quirk, but it is possible.

All in all, finding a REASONABLE reason on why your OC looks the way they do is actually quite easy. You don't need to write a 20,000 word arc explaining why they look like that OR THE GOD FORBID 100,000 WORDS OF BABY ARCS PLEASE KILL ME NOW. Understandably, people's definition of 'making sense' might differ, but I think we can all agree that 'because I said so,' is NOT a valid reason for just about anything.

 **Heterochromia Iridium** : For those of you who don't know what this is, this is a difference in colouration usually of the iris but can happen to the hair or skin. This is the result of the relative excess or lack of pigment. This could be inherited, or be caused by genetic mosaicism, chimerism, disease, or injury.

So if your OC got stabbed in the eye and it healed a lighter colour - this could be true. However, it wouldn't exactly be attractive as their retinas will be visually deformed from past damage and they would likely lose vision partially at the very least in that eye.

If your OC has more colours in their eyes than a complete PAINT PALETTE, and at no means, have any relevance to the story - THEN, this should be avoided as if the other interactions/mentions about the eye is for other characters to praise the OC or play it off as an informed flaw. This should NOT be done, as it is not only unnecessary to the plot, it is a HUGE flag for a Mary Sue.

Not only that, it makes me want to pull my intestines out and dump them into a meat grinder just to drink it all back down in ten seconds.

If we look at Todoroki, we see that he has heterochromia - this is because of the way his quirk manifested. I don't know the science, but his mother and father's quirks somehow achieved a perfect balance, reflecting it in his eyes and hair colour. His right side has silver hair and grey eyes, while his left has red hair and turquoise eyes. Even though it IS a possibility in the BNHA universe, Todoroki's siblings proves that there is no guarantee of that happening. However, achieving some sort of 'quirk balance' is possible and can split a child's appearance down the middle with their parents. I believe this detail can be used to justify heterochromia, although I would suggest doing some things different than Todoroki to avoid being a canon copy.

 **Pets:** When it comes to pets, or some sort of animal partner, OC or Sue characters will often have them. A lot of the pets in the stories seem to serve no purpose to the plot then to make the character look better in some way or form, or to use them as some sort of feelings-machine (especially true on the Izuku stories on AO3). I am on the fence with this as for many of the stories, Izuku is not some Mary Sue, but he would randomly adopt a disabled kitten or something and then have it brought to school (or somehow snuck/sneaked in his bag without him noticing for the most part).

The reason why I don't disagree or agree too much with this is because despite the mandatory class-thinks-kitten-is-cute-and-everyone-praises-Izuku scene, the plot can basically remove the cat and those scenes and it wouldn't be any different. They are more of an extra-delight, then a make-my-character-look-like-a-saint-addition.

Of course, pets can EASILY be done well. For example, having your character have some sort of dog (instead of a disabled kitten to milk feelings), that attacks a villain and actually allows Izuku to make some move to outmaneuver his opponent could be done to give the pet importance of the story. It doesn't need to be a special quirked animal like Nedzu - this would be a Mary Sue flag - to serve a purpose in the plot.

The pet can easily just give the character comfort in times of pain as well, they don't need to be snuck/sneaked into the hero school to make everybody think better of them.

 **Nonsensical Quirks:** Now, I understand that where people draw the line when it comes to quirks being 'nonsensical' is completely subjective; however, I'm going to state some examples I read that are more towards the extreme side.

One quirk I can name on the top of my head is this one OC where he could turn his body part (or parts) into ANY item he has seen as a weapon before: shovel, gun, whatever, yep it's possible. Not only that, he also had ANOTHER quirk that allowed him to basically have a visual Observation Haki.

I'm not sure exactly what sort of headcannon that story had, but that OC was, IMO, the definition of OP/nonsensical quirk. The kid completely shredded Todoroki in the versus battle and also can turn himself into a giant All-Might-sized sword to help battle the Noumu.

Don't worry, I ain't naming no names, I AIN'T NO SNITCH ANYMORE BOI.

Anyways, to avoid this, you want to first find out how your OC got his quirk. You shouldn't give your OC a quirk that has two completed unrelated powers. Ex. Shapeshifting into weapons and having a 3rd eye - bruh like what.

If your OC"s dad has let's say, a water quirk, and his mom has a quirk that lets her transform into a mermaid, then if the two quirks combined, then he might be able to transform into some sort of serpent/mermaid hybrid that has small control over water.

If we look at Todoroki, we can see that he does NOT have two quirks. Instead, he has two halves of two quirks joining together in a perfect balance. After all, his quirk is called 'half-cold half-hot,' not two quirks with one being Endeavor's and one being his mother's.

Another example would be Izuku; you know how his mom had weak attractive telekinesis, and his dad could supposedly breathe fire? If their quirks combined, it is likely his quirk would be listed as some sort of 'pyrokinesis.' As in, he can use his dad's genes to generate fire, and then use his mom's genes to control it. This would be a great example of quirks of parents combining in their child.

List of random skills: Sometimes, the OC's skills won't be properly defined, whether by show, or tell (in most cases it's a big paragraph telling the whole god damned thing). Questions include: how did the OC get the quirk, what can they do with it, what's the upper boundaries, and whatnot.

SOMETIMES, authors like to pull the 'you'll find out' edgy bullshit to make their characters look cooler as for some dumb reason, this seems to be popular with the kids these days. In BNHA, most if not all the characters explain their quirks when another character asks, and those that do not explain often have their quirks revealed through exposition.

So why do you not want to do this? While I can understand having your OC explain their quirk as that's the standard in canon, something you don't want to do is have the OC randomly be a master of Capoeira, Kung Fu, Karate, and twelve different subcategories of Kendo. Remember, having a random sword in a fandom where most people DON'T use swords is a HUGE RED FLAG - Like Kremlin during the Soviet Union days huge.

Now, I can understand the kids wanting to be heroes might want to learn a style or two to help them achieve their goal, in fact, I would think this is quite logical. Despite that, it seems that the only person who even knows an ounce of martial arts is the guy with the tail. Then again, Izuku's secret move is WHOAH I HAVE LEGS, yeah no.

Anyways, so how do we avoid telling the OC's entire list of skills outside of the standard - what they can or cannot do with their quirk? Well one thing is, IF ANOTHER CHARACTER ASKS, just have them tell. There is literally no reason for someone to be this hah-I-know-something-you-don't asshole, unless them doing this is important to the plot (maybe their quirk specifications being a secret is a plan or required plot device) - but please, don't do it just to make someone look cool. Another thing, is to hint at their skills, letting your readers know that your OC is capable of certain things in advance. Ex. Your OC having a huge bruise on his face and another character asks about it, then your OC can say he got kicked during practice or something that sort-of reveals that he was in a martial art class.

Now, A common trap to even the authors who use show and not tell, is that it gives them a way to continuously add more and more skills instead of having an already defined list of things they can do. It might get tempting to add more and more skills to your character to make them better, but it's important to know exactly what they can or cannot do at a certain point in time before writing the arc so you can properly plan for it.

 **Miracle Lyricist:** Sometimes, the author might want to add another attractive trait to their character. A common skill they add, would be the ability to sing, well.

While there are people who can sing well, as I do know some of my friends who can do so, adding such a trait to an OC just to gain respect or admiration from other characters would be a Sue trait.

In many of the OC stories of BNHA, there would often be a scene where Mina Ashido gets everyone to go Karaoke. THEN, the OC would have this magical singing voice with all the other characters applauding just how good at singing they are. To many, a karaoke scene is supposed to be a fun fluffy moment that could potentially enhance relationships; however, to me, it's a big red flag that authors do to make their OC's seem cooler. Of course, that could just be the salty disagreements talking.

Wait.

Enhance relationships.

 _Enhance relationships._

 _s._

Pairings, right.

You know what, completely withdrawn.

 **Conclusion:** Anyways, when it comes to making an OC, it just comes to building your character. World building and story building plays a part too, but having that character data sheet that includes your OC's likes, dislikes, personality, motivation, appearance can really help you make everything stay consistent. It is completely understandable that you might have a premise that changes already established rules of canon (and not just saying it's different just because you say so); however, without a datasheet, it is quite easily to lose track of your own changes and end up creating plot holes or inconsistencies.

The more questions you ask yourself, the better your OC will be. Think of it as a exam, you will NEVER get a better grade winging it then actually incorporating study strategies. Sure, high school might be a joke to some and can get 90%+ just by sleeping, but if you are in a post-graduate class or something you would probably fail the first day.

TLDR: Questions your own decisions, answer them as best as you can, figure out the boundaries of your OC before writing, and try to find a reason for everything you do - and if its just to make the OC cooler, I would make it an expendable scene (story is the same without it). Of course, the final decision is still up to you :)

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 completed! Next Chapter: World Building: The Tutorial**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **Join my forums 'Tropes Discussion and Bashing'! Join up and let's talk!**

 **The link won't post completely so just add the following link to the default fanfiction website. myforums/Minipa/5465876/**

 **Check out my Youtube video series for the Trope Discussions - my channel: Minipa! First part of many released!**

 **See ya cunts!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	5. CH5 - World Building: The Tutorial

**Chapter 5 - World Building: The Tutorial**

 **Instead of shitting on more OC stories which would probably take X amount of years, considering that more and more get pumped out from misinformation every day, I will just start the tutorial on world building here and hopefully it can help some people develop their stories/characters/quirks better.**

 **This chapter and the next two chapters will include the tutorials on world building, story building, and character building. I might even add on grammar page too just as a bonus, despite many of the BNHA fics don't have garbage grammar - this happens a lot in the Fairy Tail fics which the original Trope Discussions were written for.**

* * *

 **Introduction:** What exactly is world building? How do we define the boundaries of it? Why do you need to do this magical yet somehow nonexistent thing that everybody just skips and throws down the dumpster?

The basic premise of world building is exactly as its namesake suggests, building your world. This is the act of constructing your universe and to create the fine details in your setting, including but not limited to: making backstories, maps, abilities, physics of the world, and people!

So what are some common issues associated with world building? There are two big ones that come to mind.

The first is simply NOT doing enough world building. Not doing enough world building ALWAYS leads to pretty much all the shit I've talked about in this discussion or the other; you know, the random unrelated quirks, OC's coming out looking like the Saint's Row inauguration station, vague or weirdly defined abilities, and any of that related garbage.

Hey I get it, you just got a sudden burst of inspiration and you want to write the prologue and the first few chapters without actually doing a lot of work. To do that, you choose to skip world building, character building, and story building altogether; then, you decide to just write as you go until eventually the plot holes and patchwork piles up until you are forced to rewrite the story. Sure, it's a good part of the learning process, but that's why LORD MINIPA is here for - to help you prevent those mistakes by bestowing upon you some good mentalities and mantras when it comes to writing!

No, not the shit-talking or shit-posting, but the 'think about all your story decisions before writing them thing.'

Now, the second thing is for those of you who have made it past problem 1. Authors who HAVE done the world building often don't check up on their facts, which means there could be conflict with canon or even with their own plot. It is VERY important here to get a beta to check your notes, as you might be a victim to author bias when doing it yourself. If your premise DOES change some of the previously established laws _or_ details of cannon, MAKE SURE to let it be known in some way or form. You can put it in bold author's note like me at the beginning of the story so readers know what to expect, or you can hint at it and incorporate it into the story and then just answer PM's of the people that ask about it.

When it comes to World building, I like to split it into the following steps: why and where to world build, brainstorming, developing, fact checking, editing, then getting a beta.

Keep in mind that finishing these steps does NOT mean you are done your story. Even if you have the best, grandest idea ever made, if you present it as some sort of OCxHarem Mary Sue with a completely nonsensical quirk, then all your hard work goes straight into the dumpster. After all, you need four things for any good story: world building, story building, character building, and finally presentation - this includes: grammar, sentence structure, pacing, etc.

All the other categories will have their own chapters, if you can stomach me long enough to reach them that is :).

 **Why and where to world build:** For those of you that made it this far and actually want to improve on your own stories, here's a skill that you HAVE to master for ANY story. Yes, even in 21st-student-in-class-1A-student-3rd-recommendation-OC-that-beats-Noumu stories.

However, for those of you that ARE planning to world build, then allow good ol' Minipa to be of service.

The first step of world building is to understand WHERE you have to expand, whether it is on something canon already hinted, adding your own backstories in, and god forbid, quirks. This could be because of many reasons: fixing cannon plot holes, explaining unexplained aspects of the story - ex. I world built my own little flare as to how quirks appeared in the BNHA world (instead of just random viruses from mice), character backstories, and DEVELOPING QUIRKS.

WAIT I HAVE TO EXPLAIN HOW MY OC GOT THIS QUIRK ALLOWING HIM TO HAVE MULTIPLE COMPLETELY UNRELATED POWERS?

NOW YOU KNOW.

I'm sure there are more reasons why you would be world building; the ones I listed are simply the main ones.

History

Here is a big one; if you are looking to tie important plot points and/or your main characters into what happened in the past, it is important to world build your history.

A good presentation of connections to the past is by dropping subtle hints in the chapter. Your world building notes should already be completed BEFORE you even start on the arc involving the big reveal. World building as you go leads to unprepared OC arrivals, flashback storytelling, and plot inconsistencies. For those of you that realize that this is a pretty common problem with OC stories (and god damned Naruto crossovers), then you understand that a good part of it is due to the lack of world building.

If you wanted to have the previous generation of heroes know each other - which is pretty common as somehow the parent's of OC's always seem to know All Might or the other teachers - and often at a personal level too - then you want to establish why and how they do. Perhaps they were both in the same class at UA, maybe they fought together on a mission to beat some villains, or even just met each other off-work and ended up becoming drinking buddies. Usually, these connections aren't that important to the plot, and is more of a detail to enhance the 'cool' factor. It isn't really a big deal, but having the world building done can easily set apart your story with another similar story where your OC's parents knows All Might for whatever reason.

Continuing on, here is a little excerpt from my own world building history for my BNHA story. I would post more but I don't want to spoil too much. If you have already read chapter 1, I'm sure you already figured out the quirk part of my history, and the excerpt below is just a bit of extra detail.

 _ **Age of the Monsters - 220 years before canon timeline:**_ _Monsters were estimated to be around even 50 years before this period. However, this was the established year of the age as it was when the global governments recognized monsters as a whole, as a race and as a threat to humanity. It is not known that the monsters had an organized leadership at this time. Humans believed that monsters acted similar to packs of animals or tribes._

 _Monsters are known to have base physical abilities that surpassed the average human, and some had abilities that would be similar to quirks._

 _Eventually, scientists began theorizing the humans randomly developing quirks may have been a subconscious defence in DNA to be able to defend against the rise of the monsters._

The current length of the history portion of my world building is about 1,100 words. It is likely to keep on growing as the information becomes necessary. Regardless, the bottom line is to build the necessary portions of history that will be important to the plot. Sure, you can create some random event that happened 100 years ago that only gets mentioned once, but really, it's not necessary.

Groups

What do I mean by groups?

Many things can be included here: hero association, individual organizations, All Might's hero office, other hero schools, government administrative groups for heroes, military division of quirk-users, etc.

For the most part, the most common thing I have noticed when it comes to OC groups is either a botched hero association or another group of villains. Both of them can add another layer to the delicious cake that is your story; HOWEVER, knowing how to add that extra layer defines your cake being real, or a complete lie. Lazy authors might just want to copy the villain alliance (not even importing ideas from other franchises), or just, as usual, world build as go on.

Let's say we are making a hero association. What does this association do? Considering it's in the BNHA universe, the association likely won't be like the one in OPM, and more likely to be government controlled - if not, then it is quite possible that it will be HEAVILY regulated considering the laws around quirks.

Now, the association in BNHA could be responsible for few things: ranking the heroes, making a database of them available to the public (and some information obviously classified), giving them a number based on combat potential, etc. As we all know, All Might is ranked #1 on the cannon hero rankings, but on what grounds? He is arguably the most popular hero in the whole story, but is that enough to justify the #1 position? You can easily expand here on what criteria the association uses and whether or not if there is a standardized system for ranking heroes.

Ex. Destructive potential (I'm personally using the versus battle tier system for this part), sphere of influence, public rating, combat rankings (you can drop the S Rank, S+ Rank, SSSS Rank, God Rank, or whatever here that all the kids like to use these days - I blame Naruto).

From that, we can think of what power the association has, what has power over them, etc. If the association is a branch of the government, the administration there could be responsible for actually granting hero licenses. Instead of having hero schools giving them out privately (if that is the case), the schools could be sponsored by the hero association and are allowed to give out licenses as long as the students meet a set national or even international standard.

So now, a lot of things can be expanded here, things such as: daily life of working at the association, what positions they have, what power they have, what military strength or resources they have, how much money they get, how they were founded, etc.

Having something like this can easily set apart your story from the dozens of other stories that just go one step further then the bare minimum. I'd say if you are to write a story, you might as well go all out and make it the best damned thing you have ever written, then the next story you write will be even better than that, and so on.

Quirks

This is probably the LEAST WORLD BUILT ASPECT OUT OF LITERALLY EVERYTHING. When you get a million different quirks with little to no explanation of how it works, how it got there, and how it was relevant to the previous generation, then we know there's something wrong.

I'm not sure if you guys have read my other trope discussions, but in there, I talked about a phenomenon known as the 'Author bias.' NOT to be confused with 'Author's bias.' So what is author bias? Author bias is when you create an idea, and think it's the best god damned idea ever without actually considering the details. I'm sure people like that think along the lines of 'THIS QUIRK IS COOL AND UNIQUE IT MUST BE GOOD.'

Okay, what's the limits of the quirk?

 _Uhh, he can lift up to 1,000 kg of stuff._

Okay, what's the effective range?

 _Um like 20m?_

How did this character get the quirk despite his parents having different ones?

 _Cause I said so?_

Remember, being challenged on your ideas is a GOOD thing, it means you are being forced to answer questions that you should be asking yourself anyway - meaning GROWTH AS A WRITER. Author's bias makes people defensive, stubborn, and unwillingly to accept new ideas. There is ALWAYS something that could be changed to be better. I'm sure no matter how many questions I ask about my own character's quirks, some random guy can come in and literally pick up a flaw because I missed it.

Now, here's a list of questions you should be considering about the quirk as a MINIMUM:

-what it is

-how does the quirk work

-general physics on how the quirk works (I get that the manga writer started adding some bullshit quirks without any sort of physics but just because the cannon writer got lazy doesn't make it an excuse for you to do the same).

-what are some natural counters, or vice versa

-which part of the body does the quirk strain and what happens if it's overused

-can this quirk be expanded to go into another category (ex. some guy with a power generation quirk - can he fire lasers?)

\- are similar quirks present in the bloodline (remember, quirks MIGHT mutate in some form or another but doesn't magically change from creating weapons to a third eye - saying that it's 1/1,000,000 chance occurrence not only do not explain it but is also a HUGE Mary Sue red flag).

-are there any sort of fighting style that the quirk user can/will learn to supplement their quirk

There are honestly so many questions you SHOULD ask yourself, because these are the same questions your readers will ask when they see your character's quirk. If they are not answered, then that is a plot inconsistency. Your future arcs that refer back to this point could even cause plot holes. The more questions you ask and answer, the more solid your character's abilities will become!

 **Brainstorming:** Now that you have an understanding at which aspects of your story you should world build at a minimum, let us move on to the actual process of doing so.

Everyone here has a different form and level of imagination; I can't really speak for them but I can give you some techniques I use myself. From here on out, I will pick a random topic and then I will expand on it as if I was world building itself - basically me just thinking on the spot.

Topic: **Energy Generation Quirk**

 _Okay, Energy generation quirk. This is a rather broad topic, but I can think of multiple methods to squeeze it down. Let's say we have some random guy where his body's metabolic process is enhanced and I MEAN ENHANCED. He can generate bio-electricity at rates far greater than the average human, and can also pass his energy through skin to skin contact. He can also discharge said energy in heat fields, and with enough control - basically heat vision/lasers._

 _The character, having crazy metabolism, will be forced to eat multiple times more than the average person, let's say 20,000 Kcal a day. Not only that, but his skin is made in a way that allows him to generate bio-electricity from direct exposure from the sun._

 _So what can he do? He has high metabolism, so his regeneration, immune system, cognitive abilities, and senses will be greater than the average person. His physical abilities can be slightly higher too. KEY WORD - SLIGHTLY. He won't be able to punch through a wall or do OFA mode, but can easily over power the average man._

 _What are some of his weaknesses? Consider this, the technicalities of his quirk is based around his high metabolism, which means that he burns through his body's stores much quicker than the average person. If he were to, let's say, skip breakfast, his physical performance will have a noticeable dip. He might not necessarily just drop on the spot, as someone with a quirk like that likely has much more condensed fat stores as well._

 _Not only that, considering he also uses direct sunlight to generate energy, not having the sun would mean he has to eat more to compensate for the lack of solar energy - meaning higher grocery bills, etc._

 _Now, what about the part where he can send energy through skin to skin contact? He will NOT be able to heal other people - seriously healing other people as a side ability just undermines recovery girl and should not be done. What he can do is send bioelectricity - giving other people a small boost in their strength and can even provide a stamina recovery. This won't magically heal someone's wounds, but it will make a tired person able to fight again._

 _What about his parent's quirks? Should we make him a mutation, direct inheritance, or a composite quirk? It doesn't really matter, but I see the mutation as the perfect excuse to give a nonsensical quirk and skip the entire biological parent thing. Mutations happen VERY rarely, so should be treated as such. Let's make him a composite quirk. A easy way is for one of his parents to have extremely high metabolism, and can generate mass amounts of bioelectricity - making them a physical fighter, and another parent with a quirk similar to recovery girl's, able to pass on their energy through skin to skin contact. Both of these quirks seem very plausible, and the resulting child will have the energy generation/transfer quirk._

 _This is just the quirk technicalities in itself, after this, you can easily expand to how the character will use the quirk, instances where he DID use it, and instances where he was defeated by the weakness - ex. Being captured by a villain then severely weakened through starvation._

 _Of course, this quirk would be classified as an 'Emitter' class._

Okay so this is how I usually start world building my characters' abilities and other details. The entire excerpt took me just over 20 minutes, and all the specifications will take me even longer. If you can't even spend 20 minutes developing your character's quirk then you shouldn't be writing the story at all.

For the most part, brainstorming is basically the brief session of inspiration that all of us have sporadically. After the inspiration ends, it is time to develop the ideas and to expand on the what you started. This is where many people stop, as they are unable to persevere past the momentary inspiration. This creates a phenomenon of authors with 20+ incomplete stories that are barely over 1,000 words.

REMEMBER, when it comes to world building, DONE is BETTER than PERFECT.

Don't stress out on how weird something sounds and just write down a couple thousand words before going back to edit - this is how I write chapters too. Literally just pump everything out of your ass to get the word count and go back and fix it: change transitions, add more scenes, etc.

 **Developing:** After jotting down ideas such as the examples from the paragraphs above, it is now time for the developing stage! Whether it is the beginnings of a world-building page or simply just a large list of scattered notes, we can now start expanding on the ideas!

Developing, or rather, targeted brainstorming, is when you think of the fine details that you could add to the particular aspect you are developing - especially considering parts that will be important to the plot (perhaps some weakness that fucks up the OC's day and forces them to mature).

Remember the list of things I said I still have to think of? When you think on and ONLY those things, then you have reached the developing stage.

For an example, let's take a look at how an OC might use the energy generation quirk:

 _Considering that the energy generation quirk, he will likely be a front line fighter that is also capable of standing in as support if he is ill-suited to fight whatever opponent._

 _For example, if the enemy was capable of flight, then only long-range enemies would be able to attack him (assuming that he CANNOT fire a laser). It would be better suited for him to just stay behind and recharge his team mates other than running around wasting energy trying to hit the flying opponent by throwing rocks or some random bullshit._

 _Since the character would have quicker regeneration and have greater physical capabilities, if he was within a group of long-range quirk users, he would be better suited to play the tank role as he could easily heal from superficial injuries, and can take more damage then his team mates._

Remember, there are MANY ways to expand and MANY ways to fix a certain narrative. At the end of the day, people with different writing styles will make the character use his quirk differently then someone else. The answers to the quirk questions will be different among writers even if they are talking about the same quirk.

ALWAYS FIGURE OUT THE SPECIFICATIONS OF YOUR QUIRK BEFORE WRITING THE PART OF THE PLOT THAT NEEDS IT.

 **Fact Checking:** What is Fact-Checking? It's a mysterious and dark place that most people don't know exist. Basically what this is, is finding credible sources, whether on the internet or at a library, to check if something or someone, is correct!

When it comes to your world building notes, often times, ideas might clash with already set boundaries in canon. Of course, this is quite blurred in my own story because I am changing quite a lot of details regarding people's quirks, canon history, etc. However, intentional changes aside, you want to try to address as many changes as possible. Changes that are made unintentionally are often forgotten, or for the simple fact that the author did not consider it.

Remember, fanfiction authors are NOT some super-mega-genius schemers that know every bit of everything. If you catch something that is inconsistent, it probably IS a plot hole and not some conspiracy set up by the author. However, if you, as an author, see someone call out a plot inconvenience, don't just say you have plans for it, or whatever the fuck justification. You should go back, recheck your work, and make sure there is nothing wrong. If there IS something wrong, just change it, add some new scenes, add some foreshadowing in previous chapters, done. No need to apologize to the reviewer like some straight up beta cuck.

Of course, I admit I am guilty of doing this in the past as for my Fairy Tail story 'A God's Redemption,' I had a few reviewers mention about certain things I have forgotten. Instead of addressing them, I just gave them a big paragraph of justification instead of spending that time in actually fixing it.

I won't really be doing an excerpt for this, as fact checking is simply making sure YOUR world building notes match up with what canon has already written.

REMEMBER, not EVERYTHING needs to be in line with canon, this is because some of the changes could actually be due to the premise of your story. ALSO, you don't need to apologize to reviewers or pick apart every word of their review because they had shit grammar or whatever. THAT is a pointless waste of time. If a reviewer mentions something about whatever, and you, from a neutral position, checks your work and can't seem to agree with the reviewer, then just agree to disagree and don't even bother replying. If you learned something and grew as a writer, great! If not, there's no need to write an entire 500 word paragraph roasting a guest reviewer on your next chapter.

 **Editing:** What is editing? This is when you proof read your own excerpt to make sure you didn't miss anything important that could end up being a plot hole. Think of it as brainstorming - developing - editing, then you repeat the process until you smoothed out all the holes.

Of course, grammar doesn't matter for shit in your world building notes since nobody will be reading them, just make sure you don't screw it up to the point that you mistake your own note's initial intent.

Let's take a look at the beginning of the Power generation quirk notes, and see if we can add or make revisions.

Remember where I said the quirk makes him have faster generation, immune systems, cognitive abilities, ability to transfer energy, and greater physical capabilities compared to the average person? I remember many OC stories saying what their quirk does, but the actual specifications are very vague.

For faster regeneration, we have to ask just how fast he regenerates. Is it instantaneous, can he control it based on the amount of bioelectricity he 'applies' to the wound, is it passive, does certain factors affect the speed? Expanding the details from basic/vague descriptions WILL set your fics apart from the commoners of writing. For example, if he mass expends energy at a wound, he can basically have wolverine level regeneration, at the cost of being out of the fight - can be useful to prevent his own death.

For his immune system, it can work the same way as his regeneration. It is harder for him to get sick, infected, or even poisoned. If he gets cut by a poison dagger, can he expel the poison with his quirk, enhance his resistance, or maybe just remove the effects of the poison altogether?

Now, cognitive abilities is a weird one, and setting up the specifications and limits early on and can prevent your character from becoming a Mary Sue that is both a tactical genius, eyeless-sharingan user, and also be EXTREMELY book smart. Let's say, the OC with this quirk will have maybe twice the reaction speed, fast reading speeds, and ability to multi-task very well. Instead of making him a super genius that can do just about everything intelligence related, make him someone who has enhancements in the more 'physical' aspects of cognitive power.

With all these powers, the OC is getting kind of overpowered. The only thing preventing him from being all out Mary Sue is basically the potency and his level of control compared to his peers. At this point, we can even start thinking whether or not if the OC even needs the ability to transfer energy. This is because, once you set the limits and specifications of each individual aspect of a quirk, you begin to realize the true potential of the character you are creating, thus being able to decide if another set of powers is even necessary.

Of course, if you decide to keep this power, then I would suggest limiting the potential. Considering that other characters DON'T have the mutations needed to actually contain massive amounts of bio-electricity, this OC's transfer should only be able to restore stamina - inefficiently as well. This makes the power have a lot lower returns compared to power used, making it more of a last resort.

When it comes to greater physical abilities, it is a little bit easier compared to the previous four aspects. This is because the limits are much easily defined. For example, the OC could jump 1.5m high, run at up to 35mph at the maximum, lift twice his own weight, and can strike as fast as master martial arts practitioners. This would place him at a superhuman level, but not at the point where he can outrun people with speed quirks (like Lida), or out-muscle people with strength quirks (like that sugar guy). Can the physical enhancements affect his flexibility and muscle recovery rate? Those are questions you want to ask as well. If he trains, will he be able to train longer and get back to training faster? If so, how fast does it take for him to make a full recovery after doing a workout then burns out all his energy? Five hours? If he runs at 35mph, how long can he run for? 10 minutes? 1 minute? Let's say, the OC can do a perfect split, can run at top speed for half an hour, and can train like hell and be back on his feet half a day.

With that, it is easy to see that those limits might make his battle potential just borderline overpowered. Remember, despite his strength quirk, he still has his limits. If he wants to train faster, punch hard, run long, or jump high, then he has to consume the calories or get enough sun exposure to actually power his body. Not only that, accidentally skipping meals can actually detriment his capabilities far more than it would his peers.

Knowing all this, we get a pretty accurate description on what the OC is capable of at a certain point in time. It is important to make future skills that the character WILL learn as the story progresses as well. Which means, you don't want them to know every trick possible with their quirk and just slowly show-off to the peers, but actually make them think of new skills on top of the ones they already have.

Having your characters develop and become stronger as the story changes is one of the aspects that make a good story. I understand that a lot of people want to go the feelings and emotion route rather than the self-improve route. However, who says you can't do both? Combining angst, emotions, feelings, drama, struggles, betrayal, all in one can easily turn a good story, into a great one.

* * *

For those of you that just scrolled down quickly and decided TL:DR - the bottom line is that when you write a story, you have to question yourself on every aspect and build upon the details that is important to your plot. After all, the more you build your world, the less plot holes form. Sure, there might be people that read through small details and ask you questions that you already answered, but that doesn't matter - you can just ignore them or just answer. There is no need to be a cynical asshole telling them to reread certain chapters, just answer them, or don't bother replying.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 Done! Next Chapter - Story Building: The Tutorial**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **Also check me out on YouTube and leave me some feed back - the trope discussion video version is a work in progress :D**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[The Noble World]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **[Evolution: A Hero's Becoming]**

 **See ya, ya cunts :)**

 **Minipa, out!**


	6. CH6 - Story Building: The Tutorial

**Chapter 6 - Story Building: The Tutorial**

 **Ahh, story building. This goes hand-in-hand with world building, just like character building. All of these things together join together to make a nice meaty stew of fanfiction-y goodness that all the readers will want a bowl of.**

 **To know just exactly HOW to story build, read on, my friends :)**

 **P.S. People who call Bubble Tea Boba instead of Bubble Tea are the epitome of degeneracy :)**

* * *

 **Introduction:** What exactly is story building? Basically, this is what happens when you outline the events of your plot, arcs, and the premise of your story. If world building is creating the setting, story building builds the plot.

When it comes to story building, there are multiple aspects you have to consider: plot - as to what happens, premises - as to the big picture, conflict(s) - who or what are the obstacles your protagonist will have to get through, and theme - the message you, as the author, is trying to convey to the audience (this one is optional).

Those are the BASIC story building questions you have to answer before actually getting into writing the beginning, middle and end - this includes the individual arcs too!

Now, since writing fanfiction isn't the same as writing a normal story, we will have to build each arc like it is an entire story. Instead of treating your fanfiction as a single book, you SHOULD treat every single ARC as a book. Each and every arc will have unique characters being introduced, a unique plotline that COULD and probably will have traits and plot points from previous arcs. Of course, despite the number of arcs, each and every one might have a theme, and will have a premise. Your entire story, made of many different arcs, should also have a final goal that the main character is trying to achieve.

If you look at the Harry Potter series, you can see that every book has a particular story line as well as new characters. In the first book, Harry Potter was introduced to Hogwarts and had his first battle with Voldemort. In the second book, he had a dealing with the first horcrux as well as the snake. Then finally, in the 7th book, he defeats Voldemort in a direct battle.

Basically, what I'm getting at is, that despite the individual story of every book or arc, it slowly moves along the base premise towards the final conflict: defeating Voldemort. If you are thinking of writing a BNHA story, you probably don't want to follow the canon storyline down to the very last detail - especially if you are writing an OC story. In canon BNHA, I'm assuming the final antagonist of the story is Shigaraki (as shown so far), so you can easily have him take the place as your main villain, or in my case, add a premise that makes the final antagonist something else.

 **Base Story**

What is the base story? As I said before, the 'base' of your story, is the plotline that is gradually moving forward towards the final conflict as every arc or book completes.

Even if you are writing a romance fic, a gore fic, or even a yaoi fic, there are usually conflicts and a base premise, however loose, in the plot.

Ex. For most BNHA stories, it is the fated battle with Shigaraki Tomura or even All For One if he is written to escape. For emotional/feelings fics, the goal of the story could just be the paired characters getting together or making up after a fight.

The base story is not as important in romance fics, or the other fics I listed above, but it is VERY important if you plan on writing a canon divergent AU that still moves forward in the timeline.

 **Conflict:** In a story, conflict is the challenge your main character(s) need to solve to achieve their goals. It's essentially the literary element of uncertainty as to whether or not the main goal will be achieved.

Ex. Madara might kill Naruto and prevent him from becoming Hokage or bringing peace.

Now for the most part, readers might go in thinking 'Hah, I know that the main character will win.' You can easily dispel this notion by building a main character at the beginning and sending them STRAIGHT TO HELL. Then the audience will no longer be confident as to whether or not the main characters will succeed or fail.

Ex. In Game of Thrones, they killed off Eddard Stark and all the Starks, making us realize that anyone can die at any moment. After that, the audience can no longer know who will be alive by the end of the season.

Remember, you can have multiple conflicts in a story; whether if they are: internal conflicts, man vs nature, man vs society, man vs beast, man vs man, man vs god, man vs robots, etc. A well-developed story will often have multiple conflicts that match the story's plot and premise.

The simplest conflict is man vs man; this means that the driving force that is actively trying to detriment your main character is another person; an example of this is the USJ arc, in which Shigaraki is actively trying to kill all the students.

When you pick your conflict in a story, you must think of the possible antagonists that will detriment your main character(s). This can either be: an existing character - such as All For One, or an OC antagonist - like the eldritch monstrosity or the monster race from my own story (it was a short antagonist, but still served as the main conflict in the prologue). Remember, it does not matter what antagonist you choose, as long as you follow the basic guidelines of story building, you will not run into issues such as: plot holes, inconsistencies, illogical reasonings, etc.

Now that you have picked your conflict - whether if it's one or maybe ten, we can now move on to the foundation of your plot!

 **Premise** : What exactly is a premise? A story's premise is the entire foundation of your story that drives the plot. Basically, this is what your plot circles around! If you write a story focused on internal conflict and self-development, your premise could be: 'insecurity is the absence of self-love,' or something of that nature. Even if there are multiple arcs that feature the development of individual characters, the 'base' premise remains the same.

If you are starting a BNHA story, regardless of what it is about, you start by building the base premise - the goal you want your characters to strive for.

Now, let's assume you want to insert an OC into the story - doesn't matter if they are becoming a student of UA, a villain, or a vigilante. You have to ask yourself, what are the OC's adventures or the story trying to achieve? Is it something like: perseverance breeds results, a hero is the embodiment of sacrifice, etc.

While NOT writing a big premise and simply following canon won't be story breaking, doing so will make that big of a difference.

 **Plot:** A plot is the events of your story that follows the premise. If you don't have a premise, then they are just a series of continuing events that build on top of each other - successfully doing so is called story continuity.

For the base plot, you want a single set storyline that will gradually advance as you go through the individual arcs. Basically, some ultimate enemy or conflict that will eventually end your story when it is defeated/resolved.

Ex. The plot of Naruto was essentially him becoming Hokage at the LOOSEST. You could argue it was the final war against Madara/Obito/Kaguya/Zetsu or whoever and that would be technically right.

Why should you have a final plot?

This is so you can write an adequate ending for your story. If you write a story that is episodic, then you most likely would not have an actual 'ending' to your story.

Once you actually figured out your main plot, chances are, you already know what's going to happen at the end. You know where your character begins, and you know where it will end once the final conflict is resolved. The true challenge is writing the arcs and different obstacles that your character will have to overcome in order to achieve that resolution.

A good plot will continually raise the stakes and build urgency. The action and drama of the story will slowly build its way up every arc.

Ex. All for One's involvement being built up through multiple arcs, starting with his 'reveal' at the end of one episode.

 **Theme:** A theme of a story is an underlying message, or some sort of 'big idea.'

While a theme is not necessarily required, having a theme will allow you to convey a message to the audience through the story. Basically, something broad your story encompasses. This is usually universal in nature, what that means is when a theme is universal, it touches on the human experience. This could be things such as not judging a book by the cover, honesty is the best policy, some other cliché bullshit, and many more.

So how do we figure out a theme for our story? It comes down to what sort of belief you have on life in general. If you feel strongly about some things - most people do, then, you can reflect those particular views into your story.

Ex. Heroes are role models, POLITICAL CORRECTNESS, etc.

 **Arc STROY :)**

What exactly is an Arc story? To put it in simple terms, it is the plot in your arcs. Considering the size of the BNHA story, each individual arc will have some sort of obstacle that the main character(s) will have to get through to advance.

Ex. All For One from the raid arc.

For the arc story, you are doing the same thing as the base story. You will be figuring out the conflict, premise, theme if applicable, and the plotline.

Ex. In the raid arc, the conflict (with Midoriya) - would be the league of villains as they are preventing Bakugo's escape, the plot would be them trying to save Bakugo, the premise (in my opinion) would perhaps be something along the lines of: sometimes problems can be solved in ways other than just using overwhelming force - as with them saving Bakugo with a perfectly timed execution rather than rushing in and smashing.

 **Common Mistakes**

 **Source Material is TvTropes**

When it comes to story building, there are many common mistakes associated with story building itself or the lack of story building. Any of these mistakes should be IMMEDIATELY corrected if not avoided in your story. Not only that, if you find out you HAVE done the following in your story, reread it and fix it right away. Rewrite if you have to!

 **Plot Holes:** I'm sure many of you have heard this term, but what exactly are plot holes? They are defined by the gaps in a story where things happen without a logical reason. When a plot hole involves something essential to the story's outcome, it can hurt the believability of such an outcome, and often disappoint the audience.

Ex. Remember when Rose crashed into Finn in 'Star Wars: The Last Jedi?' We all saw Finn charge towards the canon at full speed yet, Rose was able to catch and slam him from the SIDE just to stop him. This meant that Rose would have to travel a larger distance, at multiple times the speed of Finn's max speed JUST to catch up to him. Then we see him scene skip back to the base, which means he supposedly walked from the First Order army all the way back to the base without getting shot. Not to mention that incredibly horrible line that ruined the scene.

A plot hole can come in many different forms: character gaining knowledge that was never passed to them, characters not knowing what they ARE supposed to know, an event that does not logically follow from what happened before, or an event occurring that simply do not allow certain other events to actually happen - logically that is.

 **Why do Plot Holes Occur:** There are many potential reasons why an author would want to write something that is considered a plot hole. Many of these reasons could just be negligent authors, or even just authors not caring and wanting to write anyway - I'd like to think there are VERY few people that know their story has a plot hole but just go the because-I-say-so argument against any opposition.

The first reason is that the author simply wants to write a certain scene, ex. certain interactions between characters, even if it makes zero sense. Instead of tossing the scene or writing proper build-up, the author writes it regardless due to laziness and author bias.

The second is that the author has forgotten their own world building notes - some simply just don't have it - or the events that occurred earlier in their story. Then, they unknowingly create a scene that goes completely against something that happened before. This can easily happen with authors writing extremely long stories, such as ones over 200,000 words.

Thirdly, in a fanfic written by multiple authors, there could have been a lack of coordination of agreement between them. This could cause authors to simple reject the writings of another or neglect is completely, causing a plot hole.

The fourth reason is that the plot advances without any sort of preparation. These are also called plot triggers. Basically, the plot advances episodically despite not being an episodic-in-nature story. Anime and Light Novels are notorious for having plot triggers - authors being too lazy to write a logical plot starter.

There are more reasons as to why plot holes occur, but we will be sticking with the above four as they are the more common ones.

Plot holes aren't meant to be intentional. Even in stories meant to be unrealistic, each plot point has to build on top of each other, otherwise the story will suffer. Audiences might be able to believe 9-headed dragons or the 5th dimension, but not when and ESPECIALLY when a character teleports from scene to scene with no indication of why and how. Those that do this intentionally are often comedic scenes. Remember, as an author, you can simply say 'fuck it I'm the boss' when writing a story, you can then proceed to ignore every plot hole your audience spots; however, if you do so, your story WILL suffer, even if your audience consists of preteen OCxHarem lovers.

You know how sometimes people complain about certain things in Game of Thrones being unrealistic, and someone would say, YEP REALISM IN A STORY WITH ICE ZOMBIES AND DRAGONS. The thing is, they are not referring to the realism compared to what IS possible in our world - not including the idiots arguing Drogon isn't aerodynamic, like bruh just shut up. The reason I believe this happens, is that an event in the story is basically an outlier in a previous assumed or even established common ground. Let's say, the humans in Westeros could basically be the same as the humans in the real world. However, things such as Targaryen's being immune to fire, or the Northerners being physically stronger and more enduring compared to the southerner's, were all actually specified in the book/show.

Regardless what you have in your story that doesn't match up with our world, whether it's having a completely different set of physics of genetics, it is important to actually specify this in one way or another. Don't just say WOW MY STORY HAS DRAGONS AND YOU CARE ABOUT THE LAWS OF THE THERMODYNAMICS. Don't insult people for having legitimate questions, just mention that physics is different in your story in some way or form. If you want to go above and beyond, you can even write a different set of physics to fit your story (unnecessary but could very well set apart your story from other fantasy stories).

 **How to find and fix Plot Holes:** When finding plot holes, there are various steps you have to take to identify and fix them. Fixing plot holes are similar to fixing grammar, except each mistake takes hundreds of times longer to fix opposed to adding a 's' to a word.

1\. **Knowing your story well:** If you are someone who has done extensive world and story building before writing the story, it can be easy to examine the scene with a supposed plot hole, and refer back to your notes - especially someone caught it in the review section. If the specific scene refers to a detail that you have already written down incorrectly, then you can simply change that detail so it matches the rest of the story - such as a character having ten limbs and you accidentally wrote that he had eight.

Of course, if you already have a pre-made plot-line, as in you already know what is going to happen before you actually write that arc, then that alone would have avoided a good majority of plot holes. In fact, many of the stories on fanfiction that end up becoming 100,000 words or longer (the ones that ended up being rewritten), is simply because they did not plan the arcs properly.

DO NOT BE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE. PLAN YOUR STORY OUT INSTEAD OF REWRITING IT AFTER HALF IS DONE!

2\. **Examining your plot:** This is a step that should happen BEFORE you begin writing. Just like how I send my own arc notes to my beta, so should you. Having two or more pairs of eyes can make it significantly more efficient when it comes to picking out things that don't make sense. This is especially true when one of them is not blinded by author bias.

For those of you that TRULY want to avoid plot holes, you should first start by writing a plot summary. One for your entire base story, and one for your arcs. You should do this AT THE VERY LEAST before you start writing said arc.

Ex. If you want to rewrite a different version of the sports festival, plan out that arc as in: who wins the events, are there more events, are there different events, who's going to fight who, etc.

3\. **Refer to your world building notes:** This is an easy one if you have world building notes. You should keep your notes regarding your quirks, abilities, physics, and just basic laws to make sure your story follows it in every chapter.

This means: outlining the specifications of the quirks of important characters that way you don't accidentally exceed them without any basis.

Ex. Someone can possibly become stronger for a short time through adrenalin, but they shouldn't struggle lifting 500kg and all of a sudden be lifting an object that is supposedly twice that much (like a car) the very next day without any explanation. Also, for the love of all that is unholy, don't just justify it to reviewers. If you really have to change it just make the car a fake prop or something that actually weights 20kg.

4\. **BETA:** Yes again, the beta reader. For those of you that have read up to this point, the prospect of a Beta probably isn't unfamiliar anymore.

Get a beta that is competent and likes the premise of your story. If you have a beta that doesn't like your story's setting, they might half-ass it or just not reply altogether.

Make sure you listen to them as well! While it is true, opinions may differ when it comes to story lines, you have to see it from a neutral perspective. As in: if my Beta wants to change this, is it because he doesn't like it, or is it because it has a plot hole? Finding the difference could make or break you and your beta's relationship together. Believe me, there will be times stylistic differences will cause you and your beta to crash, and you will just have to discuss into it rather then get angry.

 **Fixing Plot Holes:** Fixing plot holes has no set answer as to how. Just like treating a patient with a disease, each and every type of plot hole will have a different 'treatment.'

If your plot hole is something as simple as getting somebody's eye colour wrong, then you can simply go in and change a few details. However, if your plot hole is actually the lack of detail and build-up surrounding a plot trigger, then you might have to consider rewriting a good majority of an entire arc - why people abandon stories. It kind of sucks to keep defending your work when everyone calls it shit then finally realizing they're right - this could be a MAJOR motivation killer - in fact, I rewrote my own Fairy Tail story three times before getting it to what I wanted.

If you find a plot hole in an arc that happened FAR before to where you are now, then you WILL have to change multiple scenes, if not arcs themselves, just to keep all the story elements in tune.

Ex. If you write a character becoming sad/betrayed for angst or emotional drama, but you established in the previous chapters that the character wouldn't get that emotional from a misunderstanding and would rather just talk it out, then you will have to scrap the scene or just rewrite it altogether.

 **Deus Ex Machina:** What is the Deux Ex Machina? Essentially, it is a shit fix for the plot. Hollywood Movies are ABSOLUTELY NOTORIOUS for using probably ten every movie. Have you seen Independence Day: Resurgence? That shit is filled with it.

What exactly is a DEM? It is when an unexpected person or event that saves your characters from a hopeless situation.

Ex. Princess Leia force flying herself from outer space in The Last Jedi.

This technique is more of a patch over a plot hole instead of an actual fix. Any of you guys do drywalling/painting? If you throw one of those metal-backed patches on a wall and try to mud over it, you will get the ugliest bump in the world in the middle of your wall. You have to properly put furring strips, an actual block of drywall, drywall tape, then multiple coats of mud, primer, and paint just to smooth it out and blend it in.

You have to stay clear of this technique as any competent reader can simply think: 'so he just randomly shows up after leaving?', 'the fuck is that wasn't he dead?', 'WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?'

That one is particularly common, with someone presumed dead all of a sudden comes alive and saves everyone else. Like, sneak into enemy base by themselves and garner enough resources to fly literally everyone out with no damage whatsoever.

Plot Hole Examples - From TvTropes

1\. Naruto is said to have failed the final exams three times - and the exam he takes at the beginning of the series is actually his 4th - but, he is in the same age group as the others from his class (who are presumably all taking it for the first time). This would mean he was some sort of mega-genius that managed to get to the last year when he was 8, meaning he advanced faster than people such as Sasuke and Neji, but he was labeled as 'dead last.'

Then, if he DID repeat the classes, he would have been in the same class as Neji, Tenten, and Lee in the previous year. Yet, none of them seemed to recognize him when they first met. - **Naruto**

2\. Kakashi was randomly able to use Susanoo after managing to get both of them from Obito - how this is done is also a plot hole - not only that, he was able to use the perfect version of it - yes the same one used by Madara to one shot the 5 Kage's. Just to perform a Susanoo, you would need A SHIT-TON of chakra. Kakashi was never a character with super-high chakra reserves. Not only that, the Susanoo is an Uchiha blood clan specific technique, and Kakashi is NOT an Uchiha. **\- Naruto**

3\. While this isn't really a huge plot hole, Kyoka's quirk (which allows her to hear really quiet sounds with her earlobe jacks and can amplify her heart beat to create sound waves), shows her heart beat sound wave as a consistent soundwave like Present Mic's scream, instead of alternating soundwaves matching up to her heartbeat rhythm. - **BNHA**

I know it's easy to forget certain small details, but having that level of continuity WILL set apart your story from all else.

 **Meandering:** Meandering is a problem I see in many stories. What a meandering story is one that loses sight on its main goal.

Ex. Too many side plots and no advancements on the base plot.

It's basically a story where the plot has forgotten where it's going, or is confused on what is exactly the ultimate objective. Instead of stopping to try and figure things out, it essentially just keeps building on top of each other, and with each additional plot point, the main purpose will become more and more vague.

This could also be because the author doesn't know how to actually get from the beginning to the end, so they end up adding too many unnecessary side arcs that don't really build towards the end plot.

Sometimes, meandering is quite prevalent in TV shows or anime as some arcs are stretched our longer than they should have. A great example of this is One Piece's Dressrosa Arc. The hundreds of minutes spent in still frames and characters running was essentially because the animation company decided to keep episodes going every week despite already catching up with the manga. While One Piece is not exactly meandering as it still has its final goal in sight, it simply spends too much unnecessary time dragging out certain scenes.

In short terms, a meandering story is one that has lost its way to the ending and is aimlessly drifting back and forth looking for the plot threads that will guide it to the end.

Now, why is meandering so bad? This is because it throws off the pacing, destroys the narrative arc, and then the constant rise and fall of tension simply goes on a drunken car ride because the tension has dropped to an unending hull. Then, the impact that actually comes after will be thoroughly lessened.

 **How to prevent Meandering:** Now that you know what meandering is and why it's bad, we can now move on to preventing it DURING your writing process.

When you are analyzing your own arcs, you have to ask yourself: is this story contributing to the plot, development of characters, exposition, or anything related to the story? Even a lighthearted lunch scene could be used to build the relationship of certain characters.

More importantly, you have to ask yourself: is your story moving towards the end goal with what you are trying to achieve? Remember, if a chapter is not moving towards the end goal, but is providing elements to the story that WILL, then it is not considered meandering - this is simply setting up or plot launching.

 **How to Fix a Meandering Story:** Fixing a meandering story is just like fixing any other already-completed story; it is a long and tedious road, but will be surely worth it once it is done.

You will have to reread your entire story, then cut out or rewrite all the meandering elements. This way, everything that isn't following the core plot WILL after you fix it.

You will have to fully outline your plot if you haven't already, outline all the subplots in the arcs, then reread every chapter while taking notes to make sure they are gradually moving towards the end goal.

THIS IS A FUCK-FUCK-FUCKTON of work. For those of you that finished writing 100+ chapter stories, it will probably take months just to rewrite it.

 **Harem (RANTY AS FUCK):** Harems are the epitome of self-fulfillment. I've read Naruto Harem stories where the author decides there isn't enough girls in the actual franchise so they crossover ten different other ones so they can put 30 FUCKING GIRLS IN A HAREM. Like as angry as I am, I am FAR more confused and curious. Just what exactly goes through the minds of those authors that decided, 30 girls in a harem makes for a good story? Like shit, not even ACTUAL harem hentai manga's have that many girls.

Sometimes I feel the Naruto crossover section is basically a competition on how many different vaginas we can put on Naruto's dick - with the character not even being Naruto but rather a look-alike with his name.

When I see harems involving IZUKU of all people, I think to myself. Did I commit genocide in my past life? Am I doomed to suffer the knowledge that such a dreadful existence is in the world? How did someone wake up in the morning, and decide, HEY LET'S MAKE THIS PLAIN LOOKING INTROVERT WITH LITTLE TO NO PEOPLE SKILLS CRUSH-BLUSH TEN DIFFERENT GIRLS?

I get that Ochako admired Izuku's strength and perseverance and started liking him, but everyone else? Coincidentally, a lot of Izuku fics tend to portray him as some sort of master therapist that knows exactly what to say to people at any given situation - so that could possibly be why.

Quick note: Crush blushing is the act of causing female characters in various franchises blush in embarrassment on the first look, with no regards for the female's character, and have them think of degenerate bullshit like: ' _He's so handsome! No! Bad [character name], why is he making me feel this way?'_

Absolutely appalling.

AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YAOI DEKUBOWL, JESUS BLOODY CHRIST.

Alright, rant over, NOT SNITCHING, and believe me I god damned want to.

Despite my own hatred for them, I will attempt to teach little kids on how to make stories in this setting logical and believable. If you are looking to write a harem story, you first have to look at which relationships are believable. Two girls, I can understand, but three, four, five? For every single girl you add, their depth you have for their individual characters decrease, and it eventually becomes shallow garbage and smut.

Let's take a look in canon and see what characters may have a reason to actually want to date Izuku. First, we have the obvious Ochako, second, we have Mei, third, we have Tsuyu, and fourth, we have [insert random OC childhood friend here].

You COULD add like 10 female OC's where all of their names are variations of Akemi just to date Izuku, but who would want to do that? Right…?

 _A FUCKING BEAT._

Anyways, if you want to write a harem no matter what I or anyone else has to say, then I would suggest keeping the list of women down to 3 at the MAX. Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mei seems to me that they would be the more likelier candidates to have feelings for Izuku. Would they share him? No, I think not without some quirk that makes girls love him for some reason.

Just based off the canon characters, I do not think it is possible for Izuku to actually get a working harem in which everyone agrees to share him, and Izuku agrees to 'equally love' all the girls.

You would need some love quirk that attracts women to Izuku, or make him a genius-level therapist who is also a massive flirt.

 **Conclusion:** First off, I want to say that I am completely stumped in the quest of making a working BNHA harem within the confines of reason. If you want harem help, I would suggest going for the people that writes a lot of Naruto crossovers, I'm sure they know what they are doing.

Anyways, just like world building, the secret to planning a good story is QUESTIONS, ask as many questions as you possibly can about your own story, make sure to have a beta to pull your head out of your ass, and to have your notes ready so you don't accidentally write a plot hole!

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 Done! Next Chapter - Izuku has a quirk - an in depth guide on making credible changes.**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **Also check me out on YouTube and leave me some feed back - the trope discussion video versions are a work in progress :D**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[The Noble World]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **[Evolution: A Hero's Becoming]**

 **See ya, ya cunts :)**

 **Minipa, out!**


	7. CH7 - Izuku has a Quirk Guide Part I

**Chapter 7: Story Building: Izuku has a Quirk**

 **Okay, considering this is probably one of the, if not the MOST popular trope for BNHA fanfiction, I decided to dedicate an entire chapter to help out people in their story building process to be able to make changes to the canon - whether it is COMPLETELY AU, or maybe even just ripples in the story.**

 **Keep in mind that many people would think that things might happen differently to what I wrote down below. Regardless whether if you agree or disagree, you can always use that it as a basic building block for any potential changes in the story.**

 **For some good examples of Good Izuku has a quirk stories, feel free to read 'Torchbearer' and 'Viridescent.'**

* * *

Quirk Izuku: Quirk Izuku is arguable the most popular type of story (at least the non-pairing stories) on Fanfiction. I already did a small section for this in the early chapters, but I decided to expand on this considering it's a prevalent problem. Of course, it's not the author's fault as for many of them, those stories ARE their first fic. For those of you that wrote 10+ stories and STILL somehow write like this, then you DEFINITELY, MOST ASSUREDELY, 100% NEED JESUS.

When it comes to quirk Izuku stories, who wouldn't want to see the main character have some sort of different power and change canon - or in many cases, not do it at all. With the gigantic gaping hole called the fatalist fic right in front of authors, how is it can we avoid that? How do we change canon and how do we give Izuku a quirk, and write the story reasonably well while making reasonable changes?

As in, should we give Izuku OFA, should we change the USJ and battle arcs, should he STILL lose to Todoroki despite a significant power boost?

For the most part, authors that write these stories tend to give Izuku OFA regardless, have him use his original quirk VERY conservatively, make him hide his quirk for whatever reason so he ends up being shit at it, have Bakugo do the 'YOU HIDE YOUR QUIRK BECAUSE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME DEKU,' repetitive bullshit. I'm not sure if all idiots think alike or it's because this level of plot development has been overused to the point it became a fan trope that gets recycled on every new fic. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Izuku won't be using his quirk much, I'm not sure if I will change anything, also who should I pair Izuku with?)** \- seriously this is like the Izuku-has-a-quirk-first-chapter author's note requirement.

Anyways, whining aside, I'll give yet _another_ example of how to make reasonable/credible changes for Izuku has a quirk stories. I remember making an example of Izuku having pyrokinesis, so this time, I will do something different.

 **Quirk: Fire Breath.**

So let's say Izuku got his father's quirk, and WOWZERS, it mutated slightly to make it a shit-ton stronger. Izuku's physical abilities and fire resistance have all increased to handle the massive amounts of flame that will exit his body. Izuku can basically use fire jutsu's like Madara, can generate a higher volume of fire than Todoroki, but have less endurance and way less control. OFA will boost the amount of flame further as well as grant him access to body enhancement and possibly some new abilities - if he gets it of course.

Now we know a little bit of what new Deku is capable of, we can now start making credible changes around the main plot points: slime villain attack, meeting All Might, entrance exam, quirk test, etc.

However, before that, we will have to look at some other scenes and common clichés of Izuku awaking his quirk.

That fucking doctor scene: " _As Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race, it is possible to diagnose a person as lacking a Quirk by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person will not develop a Quirk." - BNHA Wiki, Quirks_

The issue here is that the manga says that having two joints 'indicates' that the person will not develop a quirk. That wording makes it seem like its _possible_ to develop a quirk despite having an extra pinky joint. Fanfiction authors has taken that technicality to the literal extreme as so many Izuku-has-a-quirk stories repeat that same fucking scene with him saying he won't get a quirk just to get it anyway.

The ones that don't however, repeat that doctor scene regardless but tells him that he WILL get a quirk. Seriously guys, we know you are writing a Izuku-has-a-quirk story, you don't need to regurgitate that same scene just because many of the other Fanfics you read did it.

Quirk Awakening - Bakugo bullying scene: Another common cliché associated with Izuku-has-a-quirk stories is that Izuku (regardless if he knew he was going to develop a quirk either from the doctor scene or otherwise), is when Bakugo and his weird-ass lackeys bullies that random kid in their neighbourhood then, the author makes Izuku awaken his quirk fighting against Bakugo.

Hey I get it, it seemed like that perfect scene for Izuku to awaken his quirk considering Izuku is going to become a hero; him awakening it to defend someone else seems almost poetic.

However, if you're going to do this regardless, try to at least make more changes other than just regurgitating the scene with minor detail changes.

Quirk Awakening: Not that we covered an overused scene (not necessarily bad), I can give some suggestions on how Izuku would awaken his quirk.

 _"It is possible for children to already be born with their Quirks. Such was the case with Present Mic, and the very first person to manifest a Quirk, the Luminescent Baby." - BNHA Wiki, Quirks_

1\. One suggestion, is that Izuku was _born_ with his fire quirk. Meaning, maybe the first time Izuku cried, he breathed fire and literally set the doctor on fire. This would be rather funny; although if you do this, you will have two choices between certain technicalities.

1\. (a) Izuku could be born with fire resistance, meaning not ONLY is his stomach, mouth, esophagus, and all the areas associated with breathing fire have heat resistance, but the rest of his body should too. After all, that heat will seep through the protective lining and heat up the rest of his body. He should have some form of heat resistance outside of the digestive/respiratory system too so he doesn't die from heat exhaustion the moment he breathes any fire. Here is where you can set a limit so he can't just infinitely breathe fire - meaning his heat resistance will eventually be overwhelmed.

1\. (b) Now, if Izuku was NOT born with heat resistance, but rather develops it gradually - then he might have some scars or injuries from his early days. This could be a good setup for one of those stories where Izuku was afraid of his quirk (nearly dying himself). This route could teach Izuku control at an earlier age so he doesn't end up killing himself (and other people of course).

2\. If Izuku awakens his quirk around the age of four (I don't see any reason that he should be unreasonable early or late unless it's important to the plot - normally it isn't, especially in this setting), there are many ways to do it other than that Bakugo scene.

Hey, I understand. You want to outline the changes in one of the more iconic scenes so that you can show the audience the effects of Izuku having a quirk. You are more than welcome to do so; these are my suggestions for those that want to do something else.

Wow, I'm writing disclaimers now. Are those butthurt guest reviews finally getting to me? Are people saying that I don't have to be so vulgar finally making me turn a new leaf?! _No, this cannot be!_ I'm becoming… a NORMIE that is afraid of offending people! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _. I HAVE to insult something_. Okay, okay, I got this. if you think that Bakugo scene is the best possible way and refuse to listen to any outside suggestion then you should kill yourself. Saying the wage gap is real is a direct admittance to autism. Hitler did nothing wrong. If you ask for suggestions just to reply in this way: Thanks, but [bullshit justification that likely doesn't make sense or is Mary Sue anyway], then you need Jesus.

"…"

Ahh, I can feel it flowing back, _I am… myself again._

2\. Anyways, there are MANY scenes you could write on Izuku awakening his quirk; however, I prefer something with more impact. Izuku's quirk awakening should contribute to part of Izuku's character, and possibly even his outlooks on his own quirk.

Ex. You could have Izuku light a barbeque with his quirk, provide a constant source of light that allowed him to navigate through the dark, or even scare off a wild animal - these events might get Izuku to see his quirk as a tool to help people.

However, if you want to go a bit darker, you can always have him burn his mom - good setup to the generic I'm-afraid-of-my-quirk-because-I-hurt-someone-ten-years-ago-long-term-guilt narrative. Like seriously, I know long term guilt is a real thing but it's so god damned popular as a backstory it's unreal. Anyways, you can always have him accidentally vandalize something or burn down a part of his house - this could be more of a motivation for Izuku to master his quirk other than just not use it, period - I'll be honest I dislike those stories where something happens and makes Izuku hide his quirk until the slime villain attack.

Anyways, there are many different ways Izuku can awaken his quirk. Regardless of the narrative, just make sure to ask yourself: how does Izuku feel about his quirk, is he afraid of it, does he see it as an extension of himself, does he see it as a tool to help others? Once you answer that question, you can easily write the awakening scene that brought him that mentality.

I get that Izuku being afraid of his quirk is easy since you don't have to change much from canon, and you can easily write that narrative without actually changing anything about Bakugo except for a few lines; despite that, you should consider the changes that Izuku having a quirk will bring upon and not just change little details to fit your narrative while being a fatalist fic. I might disagree with that with every FIBER OF MY GOD DAMNED BEING, but hey, you do you.

Final day of school scene: Here is another fan favourite: the final day of school scene. You know that scene where the teacher asks what his students want to do after middle school, and the Bakugo starts trash talking everyone and shits on Izuku? I get that a lot of you want to rewrite every scene of canon; but, you should only be rewriting that scene fully if there are ACTUAL changes to canon.

 _*Raises hand_

No, adding a few details and changing dialogue isn't changing canon.

 _*Hand still raised_

No, adding decent internal dialogue and transitions aren't changing canon either.

 _*Hand still raised_

Put your god damned hand down and shut the fuck up.

Anyways, with this scene, you can easily reveal to the audience how Izuku's demeanor has changed, how Izuku and Bakugo's relationship differs from canon, and how his classmates see him.

Ex. Bakugo seeing Izuku as a rival, his classmates respecting him for being smart AND having an OP quirk, etc.

If nothing has changed except for some dialogue/detail changes, then there is no point rewriting that scene. You are better off putting the effort somewhere else, saving some time, and just summarizing it.

1\. If Bakugo and Izuku's relationship is not as bad as it was in canon and Bakugo actually has some semblance of respect for him despite his arrogance, then Bakugo would either see him as a rival, or a sidekick.

Considering Bakugo wanted to be the only person to get into UA from his school, he would only accept Izuku applying if was 1st and Izuku was second. This is less important if you are going the sidekick route but it would basically be a requirement for Izuku if they were rivals.

2\. Now, if Bakugo still hates him for whatever reason (maybe Izuku was always stronger and smarter than him), he might just declare that he will beat Izuku and become number one in one of his hand-spark rage faces. This could be a good contrast in their character if both of them see each other as some sort of unbeatable rival, despite it's just because they were focusing on different aspects of their strengths.

Ex. Izuku wants to be more confident and Bakugo wants to be more tactically superior/smarter.

Extra Intro Stuff: Okay, other than the foundations, you can easily add some details here that will set your story apart from the other fics(and contribute to Izuku's character of course).

1\. One of the most common ones would be the presence of Izuku's father. In canon, Hisashi Midoriya was working overseas for the most part and didn't really much mention. However, his presence could change certain dynamics in his family.

Ex. Inko might not be as worrisome (but still pretty worrisome), because Izuku now has his father watching over/teaching him.

Ex 2. Izuku might be a little bit more confident because he may receive 'tough love' from a father figure.

2\. Of course, there are various changes you can add to get a deeper look into Izuku's character. We already know that he's caring, so there's no need to buff him up by making him a volunteer for a homeless shelter or have him adopt a homeless kitten. Just remember, all these extra scenes you add should explain or cement traits that are present or are going to be present in Izuku's character.

If you are adding a scene just to make him looker cooler, to milk sympathy, or make him seem more like a hero, then I would just avoid that altogether and instead using plot-important scenes to achieve the same result.

 **Note: For the canon plot points, I will assign a number in chronologic order, subplots will be outlined and any non-canon plot points will be assigned with a number followed by a letter.**

 **Note 2: There is probably a million ways of splitting apart from canon but I will be focusing on plot points happening or not happening. However, I will make a few canon-divergent suggestions.**

 **Slime Attack - Plot Point 1:** Now that the quirk and relationship introductions are over, we can move on to when shit actually goes down. Assuming that Izuku still gets attacked by the slime villain, we can have multiple ways of going towards this scene (although I will focus on two main points - with and without). Of course, if you don't plan on changing this scene at all (which you should), then you shoulder consider skipping it altogether and instead summarizing it.

For the slime villain, Izuku had a couple seconds before the slime monster jumped him. It CAN go both ways - considering Izuku is not a trained hero, he can easily be taken by surprise and saved by All Might, or he actually breaths fire fast enough and hurts the slime monster, helping with the capture (I wouldn't cross this possibility out yet, as Izuku was attacked in a tunnel, meaning there would be no chance the slime monster would be able to dodge the widespread fire attack).

After that, Izuku might still want affirmation from his idol on whether or not he could be a hero, although whether or not he would grab All Might's leg is in the air.

(A) Izuku is overwhelmed: Now, both options (and possibly more) are likely to happen. Depending on his upbringing, Izuku can easily be surprised or paralyzed by panic. This means that the Slime Villain will still manage to engulf him.

Now, Izuku can either be completely unable to breathe fire, or he is able to use the last of his breath to breath fire, allowing him to somewhat resist. Of course, if you picked the 'overwhelmed' route, then it doesn't matter what happens here as he will be saved by All Might anyways.

(B) Izuku fights back: If Izuku does not panic because he regularly practices with his quirk, then he can easily hold back the slime monster (or even defeating him) before All Might arrives.

Of course, you can make it so the slime villain escapes due to not seeing Izuku as 'worth the risk,' or simply having the Slime Villain defeated because let's face it, it CANNOT tank a gigantic wall of fire in the face.

If the slime villain escapes, you can have him show up at a later date (not have him attack Bakugo), or skip straight to the slime fight after leaving off with a short conversation between All Might and Izuku.

 **All Might and Izuku - 2:** Assuming you picked the routes where the slime monster doesn't escape, this means that he is trapped/bottled. After this, All Might will now have his talk with Izuku. Considering Izuku has breathed fire here, it is unlikely he will get knocked out, as even IF he was engulfed, he can easily burn away the section of slime covering his face, allowing himself to breathe (despite not being able to escape).

It is very likely, at this point of the story, Izuku will be more confident in his abilities, and instead of asking All Might if he could become a hero he might say that he will one day become as great of a hero as his idol. However, if he is not confident for whatever reason, he might still end up grabbing All Might's leg as he leaps away.

(A) Grabbed leg: Izuku is more confident than he was in canon, but still not straight up confident compared to the other characters _._ This results in Izuku still grabbing All Might's legs, as he wants some affirmation from his idol. If this were to happen, Izuku would still have his conversation with All Might regarding OFA, but All Might will say Izuku CAN be a hero considering he has a strong fire quirk, he might make a reference to Endeavor as well.

All Might will still let Izuku know of the risks of being a hero (even if he doesn't tell him not to become one), and will likely leave off with something like this.

 _"I can't stop you if you want to become a pro, but *shows scar* being a hero isn't all fun and games. Even the life of someone like me is in constant risk from the job."_

If All Might DOES say this, it will likely serve to motivate Izuku even more. It is likely Izuku will sprout an inspiring speech of his desire to become a hero, earning some of All Might's respect as well.

(B) Didn't grab leg: If Izuku was unable to ask All Might before he jumped, then he would likely head home (or if the slime villain attack is happening anyway), have him go buy something or whatever plot device so he can end up where the attack was.

After this, we have to decide whether or not the slime villain should attack Bakugo.

 **Slime Attack - 3** **:** After this, the canon story goes straight to Bakugo getting attacked. If you have chosen the grabbed-leg route, it is likely the slime attack will still happen. However, the whole point of the slime attack is for Izuku to show to All Might his determination, so this part isn't really that necessary if you are not planning to give him OFA.

If you ARE giving Izuku OFA on top if his quirk however, then please, do read on.

(A) Slime Villain DOES attack Bakugo: Let's face it, All Might using Soda Bottles to hold the villain is not really an effective method of containment anyway, I'm sure you can bullshit some random reason for the bottles to fall the same way (although this might be fatalism).

Let's say because of Izuku's question asking, it distracted All Might and made him forget to actually close the bottles tightly, and the moment he landed, the slime villain bursts out and escapes into a nearby drain. After this, the slime emerges in the alleyway where Bakugo was, and the attack happens.

This attack could happen as well if you chose plot route 1(B) - where Izuku fights back against the slime monster WITHOUT getting engulfed. The slime villain could escape and end up reappearing where Bakugo was - attacking him instead. This could allow him to have a slight rival/rematch vibe with him and the slime monster, considering Izuku 'bested' the villain once.

During the attack (assuming Izuku is there), Izuku will likely run forward anyway. Considering his widespread flame quirk might burn Bakugo (that is, if his previously established control isn't adequate), he won't launch any long-range attacks, and he wouldn't have to be careful running through the fire because he SHOULD be fireproof to some extent. Of course, once he is close enough, he is more than smart enough to hit the villain with his quirk without endangering Bakugo (let's say breathing enough to burn the slime villain's eyes and not enough to burn Bakugo). Then, when Bakugo is freed, he can breathe a massive spume of flame from the bottom so that the fire goes through the villain, into the air, where it dissipates.

If Izuku breathes enough fire, you could even make the rain scene happen because of hot air creating condensation or whatever meteorology bullshit.

Anyways, after this, Izuku will likely be praised similarly to Bakugo by the heroes: Kamui Woods and whatever the fuck (although still scolded for being reckless as he is just a civilian). Izuku is likely to gain some form of respect from the heroes (especially All Might).

(B) Slime Villain does not attack Bakugo: Okay, if you are doing more of a canon change (I applaud you if you are), then you could simply decide that the slime villain will NOT attack. If you go for this route, I would assume that Izuku will not get OFA from All Might - at least in the same way as he did in canon.

 **Ten Months to UA - 4:** Whether or not you choose for the slime to attack, you will now move onto the ten month interval between the previous event, and the entrance exam (or even the recommended exam if Izuku impresses All Might a lot). There wouldn't really be much difference if you decide to give Izuku OFA here - although I believe you and all the other Fanfiction authors are MORE than capable of adding some changes to the training regime OTHER than dialogue and a single scene of Izuku breathing fire and sucking shit at it.

Izuku does not get OFA: So, once Izuku has met All Might, and his actions resisting against the Slime Villain possibly making All Might say that he could be a hero (assuming he asked the question before All Might jumps away) - resulting in a newfound motivation making Izuku going through some extra self-practice.

This means, instead of him getting OFA or All Might training him, he would likely do some training himself. Writing physical conditioning is pretty easy; considering Izuku's quirk will likely be based off his respiratory/cardiovascular system, he would most likely be doing cardio and breathing exercises.

This makes certain martial arts such as Tai Chi or Yoga viable for Izuku's fighting style. You can easily make him go to a dojo and meet another character (does not have to be an OC named Akemi or one of the future 1-A students). If I recall correctly, there was one story where he was basically the Avatar, had met Inasa (the one with the air quirk) in a quirk training dojo, and both went to the recommended students test - resulting in Inasa joining 1-A alongside Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.

Remember, you don't really have to keep to the two-recommended-students-per-class thing. You can easily make it three, or even four, although four is where I would max it out because too many recommended students just make the 'recommended' portion redundant.

Now, I don't believe the existence of quirk training facility usable by the public (assuming it's licensed and regulated) were mentioned in canon, so you can easily add it as a plot device for Izuku to come up with new abilities. You could bundle it up with slight martial arts to give him a slight boost consider he doesn't have OFA.

Remember, if you knows how to fight, IT WILL make ripples. Don't make him a black belt of abso-fucking-lutely everything just for every single battle to happen the same way as canon.

Izuku does get OFA: Considering that Izuku has another quirk (and All Might knows about it unless in some bullshit stories where he lies to All Might saying he was quirkless for the sake of keeping to canon), his training regime will likely be harsher, or just more dynamic. This will depend on how much stronger Izuku is physically compared to his canon self (considering he would be training his quirk/body).

All Might had Izuku focus on muscle/endurance building exercises so he could handle OFA. In this scenario however, Izuku will likely get a balance of cardio to improve his lung capacity as well as muscle training.

Now, I don't know about you, but lifting random electronics seem like it could easily be damaging to your body considering the form required to lift heavy things (unless All Might did the annoying parts and Izuku just pulled and did the bulk of the movement).

Other than just the beach training, All Might can easily have Izuku sign up for a gym membership - appearing as Skeleton Might masquerading as his personal trainer, have him do CrossFit, plyometrics, and various other exercises as well. These extra scenes can be an extra dosage of fun that sets it apart from the fatalist fics. Remember, training of his original quirk MUST be incorporated as well.

* * *

Okay, I was planning to write the whole thing in one chapter, but it got freaking long. I am planning to write this all the way to at least the sports festival (I mean if I go further I might as well write the damned story and include author's notes as a story guide).

Hopefully by that point you guys will have a good idea on how to change canon or to avoid fatalism.

Anyways, despite the Izuku has a quirk story guide series not being over yet, just keep in mind of the suggestions I have made. You can easily use them, or branch off on your own. I hope by reading this guide, it put some new thoughts in your heads and broke through the notion that everything has to remain canon with some changes in details.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 Done! Next Chapter - Story Building: Izuku has a quirk: Part II**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **Also check me out on YouTube and leave me some feed back - the trope discussion video version is a work in progress :D**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[The Noble World]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **[Evolution: A Hero's Becoming]**

 **See ya, ya cunts :)**

 **Minipa, out!**


	8. CH8 - Izuku has a Quirk Guide Part II

**Chapter 8: Story Building: Izuku has a Quirk II**

 **Hopefully the plot progressions weren't too confusing for you kids.**

 **Anyways, there are just so many different ways to change canon based on a different quirk that you might as well call my current setup fatalism. Despite that though, I would say that the greatest cure to this, as per usual, is WORLD BUILDING.**

 **Feel free to ask any questions through PM or review.**

 **Also I'm going on indefinite hiatus unless someone reviews the entire chemical name for Titin :)**

* * *

 **NOTE: One for all is one of the biggest plot points in BNHA, if you didn't give Izuku OFA at the same place/time as canon, I would still give him OFA at some point of the story (maybe even right before All Might's battle before AFO). In my opinion, giving OFA to Mirio (without making Mirio himself a main character of the story) sort of underplays OFA and All Might. However, if you plan on keeping Izuku OFA-less, then you will have to add some of your own story to make up for the main premise.**

Ah, where were we? Oh yes, we just covered the ten month interval between the slime villain attack (if it happened), and the entrance exam. So, there will be three branches in the next stage - of course there are more ways, but I believe the following would be the most likely in my own opinion: Izuku gets OFA and takes the entrance exam, Izuku doesn't get OFA and takes the entrance exam, Izuku doesn't get OFA and gets recommended.

 **Entering UA - 5:** Okay, if we are at this point, and you, as an author, has chosen the closest possible route to canon, then I have some suggestions that may work in this case.

Izuku has OFA and takes the entrance exam: For this instance, we must first determine how strong Izuku is compared to his canon self.

1\. No matter how you write it, Izuku WILL be stronger than his canon self. Even if his control/mastery of OFA is the same, he would still have his fire quirk, which can easily burn the robots and grab him points. The only possible way the entrance exam would be the exact same as canon is cancerous bullshit and author incompetence.

Anyways, considering Izuku will be more confident than his canon self, it is likely he wouldn't trip at all - this will also decrease the likelihood of him beating the 0 pointer, although it could still happen. Of course, considering Ochako was right behind him, their conversation can still take place. Obviously if this were to happen, Izuku WILL be capable of talking back, even if it's just a greeting such as: "Oh you're taking the entrance exam too? Let's do our best!"

This place gets internal monologued fatalist'd all the way to the BLOODY MOON.

IMF (Internal monologue fatalism) is basically what I'm going to use to refer authors wasting their talents in oversaturating canon events with descriptive writing that is otherwise not important to the plot.

2\. Okay, after the 'meeting' (if it did happen), it will be time for Present Mic to explain the exam. Of course, the written portion of the exam still exists. Canon didn't really specify when it happened, but we can assume either it takes place right before the practical exam, or if UA decided to be a little bit lax, the written portion of the exam can be held the day before (or just any other day before the practical).

Regardless, if you do not plan on changing this scene (there really shouldn't be anything different here unless you are writing an Edgelord Izuku that is shutting down Lida, or if outlining the relationship change between him and Bakugo once more). If you are doing neither of those, then save the word count, pace better, and just summarize it in a paragraph.

3\. After that, the scene should skip to the entrance exam. There are a million possible ways to do this scene and his points. Considering his now two powerful quirks, the chances of him beating out Bakugo becomes very likely (especially if he uses his fire as a powerful AOE - Area of Effect). I would also personally not have him destroy the zero-pointer the same way (if he is going to do this).

Regardless of how you write this scene, I would put his maximum score between 70-100. I've seen certain stories where Izuku gets this ludicrously asinine score of 200 or some other bullshit. Like I get it, you want Izuku to be all-powerful and cool; if you want him to decisively get first place just give him 100 or something.

Skip forwards to the giant robot scene, there are various ways you can have him fight the robot - it doesn't have to be Ochako under the rock (it could be someone else, or even maybe some dumbass trying to fight it and getting his ass handed to him, forcing Izuku to step in).

Anyways, Izuku wouldn't destroy the robot just for the sake of destroying it. If there was nobody in danger, Izuku will retreat, or even use his fire to slow it down.

Let's say we went with the idiot trying to fight the robot (let's say Monoma from 1-B copied Bakugo's quirk and decided he was invincible and tried to take down the zero pointer).

Izuku would probably try to get him to run away first, only to realize Monoma has fucked himself in the ass with that stunt and Izuku will now have to fight the damn thing. Instead of him jumping and breaking all his legs (he is listed to having a fire quirk, so randomly using OFA will be suspicious), he would use OFA to strength his fire quirk, then spew a jet of flame strong enough to overheat the robot and stop it completely.

He would likely earn less rescue points, but he would have a total score higher than in canon, and possibly even higher than Bakugo's.

4\. So how many points SHOULD he get? Remember, if you make Izuku score higher than Bakugo, he will have to be the demonstrator for the quirk assessment test AND be the person to make the speech during the sports festival. If we are at this point already, I would suggest him getting HIGHER, as having him score between 60-77 would be, in my opinion, fatalism.

I think having 40~ villain points and 40~ rescue points will be a good score. It isn't some asininely high number but it is still high enough to beat Bakugo.

Izuku doesn't have OFA and takes the entrance exam: Now, in my mind, I feel that regardless of getting OFA, the entrance exam would be rather similar. Of course, you can easily change certain scenes or scores to make his fire quirk the deciding factor.

After all, if he doesn't get OFA or even gets offered by All Might, he wouldn't be as physically strong. However, if he did his own training, it is likely his mastery of his fire quirk will be SIGNIFICANTLY better. Like, breathing techniques, continuous streams, short bursts of quick flame, or literally becoming Madara for a few seconds.

1\. and 2. Will likely be the same as the section above. If you want to change up the story a little bit here, you can have him meet another student other than Ochako, or have him sit beside Lida and quietly ask him to sit down (there's a million different things you can do to separate from canon in terms of details.)

3\. Anyways, now that we're at the practical, we will have to write Izuku as more of an tactical/opportunistic fighter. Considering he does not have the raw power granted to him by OFA, he will have to target weak points, and not just spray down enemies with massive spumes of flame because that can tire him quickly.

What I would suggest, if you want him to beat Bakugo, is have Izuku use the same tactic Bakugo did. The one where Bakugo used one big explosion to take out multiple villains at the end - Izuku can easily do the same with one massive breath of fire. Of course, being Izuku, he will have rescue points as well. These two combined together can still have him pull ahead of Bakugo.

Honestly, if you plan on giving Izuku a different quirk, I would place him above Bakugo in terms of points. After all, Izuku (the super tactical fighter that can probably analyze quirks better than pro's) likely knows the in's and out's of his quirk better than most people know theirs. This means that the likelihood of Izuku outmaneuver and out-strategizing his opponents is very high.

Considering Izuku will have a different upbringing and circumstance of birth, ripples will be made to the story.

Izuku doesn't have OFA and is recommended: Now, this one, in my opinion, is the most fun. The reason I believe that Izuku wouldn't be both recommended and given OFA is because I feel that is just too much. All Might doesn't seem the type of person to just hand everything to Izuku on a silver plate, nor would Izuku want that much to come easy for him.

If Izuku puts on a good show during the slime attack (if it happened), then it is likely he would impress the heroes at the scene, earning him a recommendation. Doesn't matter who gives it but All Might will probably have the most impact - this can contrast with Todoroki more as well considering he likely was recommended by Endeavor.

Izuku has a fire quirk and was recommended by All Might, that would be a rather interesting narrative between him and Todoroki.

Anyways, at the recommended test, Izuku will likely meet Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Inasa, and the other recommended students there. Remember how Inasa ditched UA because Todoroki was a massive douche to him? If Izuku was at the test, it is likely he could prevent this from happening and still have Inasa join UA (even more so if you wrote those two to have a past together).

One story I read had him join just like that, which was quite a refreshing break from canon.

If you are doing this though, make sure you establish that at least three recommended students can be in each class - making it seventeen from the entrance exam and three from the recommendations.

Now, considering that Todoroki hates Endeavor at this point, his relationship with Izuku will likely be strained since (a) - Izuku was recommended by All Might, who Todoroki was raised to surpass, and (b) - Izuku has a fire quirk that is as powerful if not powerful than his own.

Moving onto the practical exam part (you can just write whatever for the written exam and the interview for him to get in), Izuku will have to race six other students. For more of an impact, I would place him in the same lineup as Todoroki and Inasa.

Now, Inasa hard his whirlwind run and Todoroki had ice skating, so Izuku would have to use his quirk in some way that propelled him at or greater than the others' speed. Considering Inasa won in the recommended, where you place Izuku here could determine some of the relationship factors among them.

Ex. Todoroki might dislike Izuku even more if Izuku beat him.

If you are planning to have Izuku keep up with Inasa/Todoroki, then Izuku (assuming he doesn't have OFA for the moment) would likely be doing something along the lines of propelling himself backwards with his fire breath. Although this means that you will have to add another technique in that prevents Izuku from getting hit by the recoil when he breaths fires normally, because you can't just make Izuku propel himself with his fire breath, just for him to do the same thing and get zero recoil - that would be a plot hole based on quirk technicality.

Anyways, let's say Izuku's lungs are made in a way that actually forces his body downwards, not backwards. Considering Izuku will be physically stronger than his canon self before OFA, then as long as he doesn't collapse from the strain he will be able to keep using his quirk. If this were to be the case, that would mean if Izuku were to angle his body a certain way, he would be able to cancel out the effects of gravity while simultaneously accelerating backwards.

Getting that out of the way, we now have it setup so that Izuku will be able to simply rocket the air and breathe fire to basically propel himself through the race. If he gets tired, he can just slowly descend to the ground then jog along the way until he can use his quirk again - I personally don't think Izuku will be dumb enough to fall unless he accidentally choked in midair.

Depending on how you want to write the story, you can have Izuku blast through the air and get first or come right behind Inasa/Todoroki. Although personally, I would have him come at least in front of Todoroki.

Ex. Inasa won by sliding to the finish line so Izuku can easily cross while being the air. Todoroki wouldn't even notice Izuku until they announced that Izuku was second or him in third.

 **In between Acceptance - 5.5:** Now the reason I have this listed as a .5 is because this particular section is optional. After the test is completed and all the scenes that belong in story segment five is over, then you can just skip straight to where he got accepted.

Of course, different authors will approach the time during the two weeks (or whatever interval of time it takes for the recommendation tests to release their results) differently. For example, there are authors that like to add a scene of fluff and internal monologue every chapter. Sure, you could say that is expands on their character well; however, emphasizing the same parts of traits over and over with different scenes just drags the story on, slows the pacing, and makes it redundant.

Anyways, when it comes to fluff scenes for character development, my suggestion is to not do scenes if it repeats the same message. If you have a scene showing Izuku is a nice guy, you don't need another scene doing the same scene. Remember, if you want to show the relationships between characters, you can easily do it at a more plot-important scene, and not a side scene.

Now, for authors that like a quicker pacing, you can just summarize what happened in the two weeks in a few paragraphs, then go strait to Izuku and his acceptance letter.

 **Acceptance and Entrance - 6:** Once the test results are out, a scene of his (and his parents(s)) would be good here. Considering that he didn't 'just' get accepted, and got number 1 (or close to number 1), they will likely be a lot more excited in canon.

1\. For those of you that plan on going with the entrance exam route, this scene will likely be very similar. You can prevent some fatalism by summarizing the message with All Might. Remember, if Izuku had a decent amount of villain points, and likely very points on the written portion, then he wouldn't be as anxious as he was in canon - considering he had zero points in the practical.

You can simply summarize the beginning and then go into detail at the end of All Might's message where he had the top score. Izuku will likely be A LOT more confident than his canon self in this case. Instead of crediting all his efforts to other people, he will likely include his own efforts in training as well (more so if he didn't get OFA from All Might).

This means that if Izuku did not get OFA or trained by All Might, he wouldn't be meeting with him at the beach at the night (it is likely the beach wouldn't be cleaned at all unless you want Izuku to do it himself anyway). For those of you that are planning to go a more independent route, then right after the acceptance scene, it should be Izuku leaving to go to UA.

2\. If you went the recommended route, you can easily do the same message with All Might, or just have it be in the form of a regular letter. Regardless, the acceptance can be played pretty similarly to section 6.1. Considering this scene is just a bridge between the exam itself and the first day of class, it should NOT take a chapter by itself. Honestly, if your chapters are between three to five thousand words (like most of mine are), then I wouldn't even give the transition scene more than 1000 words.

If I were to write this story, I would squeeze the in-between, the acceptance, first day of class, and the quirk assessment test all in one chapter.

Remember kids, you ONLY need to rewrite scenes to show the parts that are different due to your premise. Simply summarize the parts that are the same (or very similar). You do not want to meander around unimportant plot points or fill every chapter to the brim with unnecessary description or dramatic who-killed-my-parents internal monologue for every flinch of the hand.

 **First Day of Class - 7:** Let us assume for the sections including and after this one, Izuku was the top scorer in the entrance exam (if he took it). The reason I chose to do this is because I believe Izuku not getting number one will yield too many fatalist elements. Sure, I can change a lot of scenes or add in plot details, but that just seems forced to me. I feel that the best changes should be done in major plot points in canon, allowing or even forcing deviation.

Remember, if you want the entire scene to happen the same way, just summarize it and go straight to the quirk assessment test.

Izuku was number one in the entrance exam: Now, since Izuku was number one in the entrance exam, he is likely to get an even less reception by Bakugo. If you are going to write out the scene though, I personally would change it so Izuku arrives before the other students (perhaps using this detail to show his dedication to his studies), and maybe have him and Bakugo start throwing words after a brief interaction with the rest of the class.

That way, instead of writing out an entire canon scene with a couple changes in dialogue, you can actually make some detail changes to make the scene worth writing, and not just a straight summary, then a couple sentences of dialogue.

Ex. Izuku enters the room and finds he's the first one - short scene of him thinking about the class - first students arrive and he talks to them (this could be the setup for the 'main' group he would hang out with) - Izuku explaining his quirk (and vice versa) to the other students - summary of other students coming in - Bakugo goes in and get in Izuku's face - Bakugo basically about to throw hands - Aizawa shows up and stops the conflict and tells everyone to go to the assessment area.

Izuku was recommended: If Izuku got in through recommendations, he would likely get just as much (if not more) admiration and respect from his peers. This would be especially true if the other students knew he was recommended by All Might himself.

Now, since Izuku did not take the entrance exam, he wouldn't really recognize anyone from it. It is quite possible he will have a more in-depth greeting with Yaoyorozu and even attempt to talk with Todoroki before the other students. If you also decided to add in Inasa for the four-people recommendation, then you can have him too.

Also remember, if you ARE adding Inasa, you will have to kick one of the canon characters out otherwise you end up with an uneven number - will make this harder for you in the 2v2 battle scenes. I have read some stories where the author simply made it 21 students, which IMO, is an awkward number. Anyways, many of these stories make teams go again, or if it's an OC story, make the OC go solo and ABSOLUTELY DOMINATE TODOROKI AND BEAT HIS ASS. Of course, they have to fit it somehow, but that just seems like lazy writing and a stubborn desire to not want to deviate from canon.

Anyways, here is how I would think the scene would go had Izuku been recommended and Inasa joining UA.

Izuku walks in as one of the first students - sees Yaoyorozu - sits close to her because it is someone he recognizes - they could possibly start geeking out about quirks and science-related subjects - Todoroki and Inasa comes in at various times - Inasa will likely sit close to Yaoyorozu and Izuku as well - Izuku (or possibly Inasa) tries to invite Todoroki - Todoroki doesn't reply and just sits in the corner - other students comes in - main group sits close to Izuku and ther other recommended students - Bakugo comes in and rages at Izuku (I can't imagine this not happening unless you established Bakugo and Izuku had a much better relationship) - Aizawa comes and sends everyone to assessment area.

Okay, I'm going to end this here considering the quirk assessment part might be a lot longer to cover all three scenarios. Regardless, I'm going to leave some parting advice and themes from this chapter.

1\. Don't meander.

2\. Fluff scenes are good, don't keep emphasizing the same traits over and over - this can kill pacing.

3\. Don't overly describe or add in unnecessary George R.R. Martin levels of internal dialogue.

4\. Show scenes and their changes, if there aren't any, summarize it and move on with the plot.

5\. Don't take my word as some sort of holy gospel or law. If you feel that what I say helps you to become a better writer, go for it, and I'm glad I helped you. If you have your own writing style and disagree with what I'm saying, learn what you can and keep true to yourself. Writing is supposed to be creative, if you feel that writing a certain way makes you unwilling to write any longer, then it's better to not change at all - even if it gives me cancer.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 Done! Next Chapter - Story Building: Izuku has a quirk: Part II**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **Read my profile and join my Trope discussion forums!**

 **Also check me out on YouTube and leave me some feed back - the trope discussion video version is a work in progress :D**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[The Noble World]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Fairy Tail]**

 **[Evolution: A Hero's Becoming]**

 **See ya, ya cunts :)**

 **Minipa, out!**


End file.
